ILY: A Naitlyn Story
by Alyssa4Music4Life
Summary: They both have a mission. He has to find out who she is, and take her down. She has to discover all his secrets to destroy his agency. He doesn’t know who she is. She does. And now they’re in love.
1. Prolouge

**I.L.O.V.E.Y.O.U.**

**A Naitlyn Story**

**Prologue**

**They both have a mission. He has to find out who she is, and take her down. She has to discover all his secrets to destroy his agency. He doesn't know who she is. She does…and they're in love.**

NPOV

My mission is simple: find her. Destroy her.

The M.I.M.L., my target. The enemy.

She would be at Camp Rock, as I would be. We don't know if she knew I was after her, or even who I was.

She's the most dangerous, cunning enemy out there.

And it's my job to kill her.

CPOV

"You know your mission, Caitlyn," Warden said, handing me the picture.

I nodded and snapped my bubble gum, taking the snapshot and glancing at it.

My target was the youngest one, standing between the other two musicians. His curly hair hung almost in his eyes, his smile not revealing any of his teeth.

So innocent.

So easily foiled and dealt with.

"Yes, Warden. I know my mission."

**Here is a short little epilogue for you! Hope you enjoy the chapters to come!**


	2. Chapter 1

1.Our missions

NPOV

It was critically important that Shane, the music wonder, and Jason, the mindless wanderer, never found out my plan, or my other identity, the Green C (don't ask). I really only attend Camp Rock for my love of music, and sometimes on a mission, like now.

Music is very important to me. I'd joined Connect 3 a few years ago, not knowing how huge it would become.

But it did.

And now, finally, after laying low as Nate Henry (Which is me, duh, but I'd lived as a spy so long it took adjusting.) I was back.

I work for the O.U.S.N., which stands for Operative Undercover Spy Network. We've always been top dogs among the spy force. We really help those in power, like the president or something.

I knew the girl I was looking for is cunning, a master of disguise. She's tricked many of my former comrades into spilling almost everything they knew.

Let's just say, they were removed from the force.

My boss chose me for this mission for a few reasons:

I, too, can be charming when necessary.

I'm also exceptionally smart, witty, and quick thinking. My network trusts me not to fall for tricks.

Did I mention I've been on too many dangerous missions to count? Rescuing the V.P. from the top of a building that's collapsing under my feet and getting him out alive is something of the past.

And let's face it: Is there anyone better?

CPOV

My opponent isn't new at this. He's a skilled player in this game. I'd heard of him before.

The Green C. The one whose gone on so many missions that even we can't keep track of it.

My agency is T.S.S.A.: Top Secret Spy Agency. Not the most original name, but the founder wasn't the smartest one around. And it's short, so what else can we ask for?

My agency has been…conflicting with the O.U.S.N. for a while now. I don't think anyone even remembers why.

I'll admit, I haven't been doing this as long as my opponent. I only joined the squad two years ago. But I know I'm the best they've got.

Warden told me exactly why I was chosen for this mission. I have a gift of good looks and a cunning way of using it. My targets are like putty in my hands.

I also had met my target…sort of. I knew that was a huge factor as soon as I looked at the small photo.

I know who he really is. Nathan Henry. I'd seen him last year, at Camp Rock, when his band performed several times.

In fact, his comrade in the band happened to be my friend Mitchie's boyfriend.

This brought a smile to my face. He must have noticed me at least once, which will make my charming him even easier.

My only worry is that he knew I was after him, or suspected him. I'm quite confident he doesn't, but my instincts tell me to be on the lookout.

And he won't recognize me. This I was certain.

I am usually disguised as a breath-taking blonde, or a bob-cut redhead. No one from the O.U.S.N. knew what I really looked like.

And this time, I was going in natural.


	3. Chapter 2

2. Sightings

NPOV

I stepped out the limo and glanced around. My shades made the afternoon seem darker than normal.

"Camp Rock," I murmured.

Shane jumped out of the limo beside me and grinned. "Yup. Oh, hey, look, there's Mitchie and Caitlyn. Hey! Mitchie! Caitlyn!"

The two brunette girls looked up. I instantly recognized them both. Mitchie was, of course, Shane's girlfriend, and the girl he'd spent all summer last year looking for. Caitlyn was her faithful friend, a comrade.

They approached. Caitlyn was looking around the camp, as I was. Suddenly, her eyes landed on me.

I can't explain what happened. Her eyes went wide, and her jaw dropped for a fraction of a second. The next second, she was glaring at me with an evil, sly look.

I sighed and groaned inwardly. If she was another one of those crazed fans or haters…

As I watched her approach, her expression smoothed out and she gave me a slight smile. "Hey," she greeted me.

I blinked, confused by her change in attitude. "Hi."

"You're Nate?" she asked coyly. I nodded. That smile flashed again. "I'm Caitlyn Gellar."

I managed a small smile back. "I've heard."

We ignored Shane and Mitchie, embracing beside us, and her eyes studied me, from my dark shades to my green Converse.

I suddenly realized she was very, very pretty.

I stared back for a second, still confused. Eventually, I turned away and grabbed my bags. "See you later," I muttered, my cheeks feeling warm. I knew I was blushing. Why was I blushing?

She nodded. "See you."

I brushed past her, and in that second, several things happened.

She stiffened and started away, like a horse shying from a scary object. At the same time, a light tingling broke through my veins.

"Sorry," we said at the same time, then half smiled awkwardly. I walked quickly away, thoroughly confused.

Jason had already claimed his bed, the one in the middle and was happily playing his handheld game. I rolled my eyes and tossed my stuff on the bed on the right.

Shane stumbled in several minutes later, his eyes half dazed. He collapsed on the remaining bed and sighed.

"Wow, already?" I asked. "Seemed like you and Mitchie were going to go at it for a long time."

"Shut up," he muttered, his voice muffled by the bed. He sat up. "What about you and Caitlyn? I saw it all."

"What about her?" I repeated. "She…confuses me. I mean, first she stares at me like I'm some kind of freak, then she's all glaring at me with this expression that tells me that she's planning something. And now she's all…normal and talking to me."

Shane laughed. "She's crushing, dude," he said. "Face facts."

Jason looked up suddenly. "When did you guys get here?"

CPOV

I climbed out of the bus, and surveyed the area before grabbing my bags.

Where was he?

I'd already memorized what the GC looked like. After all, I'd seen him a few times last year, and I had a photograph of him in my notebook. I was set.

"Caitlyn!" someone squealed.

I turned and smiled. Mitchie was bounding over from her mother's catering truck. She threw her arms around me. I laughed.

"Hey, Mitchie," I said, returning the hug.

She suddenly let out and exasperated breath. "Ugh. Diva alert."

I let go of her and followed her gaze. I rolled my eyes.

Tess Tyler, the worst this camp has to offer.

Vaguely, I remembered when I'd been her friend. I'd been close to inviting her to the force (we always needed pretty blondes to do dirty work), but, of course, then she showed her true self.

I was tempted to ask Mitchie to join, but sometimes she seemed so fragile to me, so delicate, that I held my tongue.

"The devil returns," I muttered back. "To wreak hell for innocent bystanders."

Mitchie giggled.

"Hey! Mitchie! Caitlyn!" a familiar voice called.

Mitchie turned, sucked in a breath slash squeal, and pulled me over to the black limo, while I continued to look around..

That's when I saw the younger boy besides Shane. My eyes widened. My entire system went tense with excitement.

Nathan Henry. The Green C.

My prey. My enemy.

I'd found him.

He looked at me, confusion clear in his face, despite the shades, and I quickly pulled myself together.

"Hey."

"Hi."

We ignored the love scene beside us. After the first few words were exchanged, I studied him. He wore black, dark shades, a gray shirt under a black leather jacket, dark gray skinny jeans, and green Converse with checkered laces.

A typical teenage poster boy.

Yea, right.

He mumbled something about seeing me later. I returned the offer. He snatched his suitcase and guitar case and walked past me towards his cabin.

His shoulder brushed against mine. I stiffened automatically, jerking away. He paused, a light red tinge in his cheeks.

"Sorry," we both apologized, smiling awkwardly. He hurried off, and I stood shocked.

What just happened to me? When he'd touched me…I shook my head confused.

It had been the weirdest sensation yet.


	4. Chapter 3

3. The Search begins…For One Person, At least

CPOV

This was going to go very easily, or very, very badly.

I could tell that as soon as I saw him again, by the Beach Jam stage. I was ignoring Dee, lingering near the back of the crowd.

He stood only a few meters away, his eyes scanning the crowd.

For who? I was curious. Was he looking for someone? Maybe he, too, was on a mission for his precious O.U.S.A.

I fingered my badge slash case book in the pocket of my jeans. My badge was a sun, like everyone's at the T.S.S.A., and it had my code name engraved on it. _M.I.M.L._

At the time, I'd chosen something completely random. It was vague and mysterious enough to not give away anything about me.

That _they _knew of.

It had been a cloudy day so far, but now the clouds broke.

I kept my jaw clamped firmly together to keep from dropping it.

I never really realized how...sexy Nate's hair was in the sunlight. It had actually a short of red tinge to it…

I blinked.

Whoa. Where did _that _come from?

I shook my head, trying to clear my weirdly female thoughts.

And his skin had a nice glow…

"ARG!" I said, exasperated. A few people turned to look at me. I flushed. 'A Few People' included the Green C himself.

Nate stared curiously me. The shades had disappeared and his dark eyes studied me. His shoulders shook with silent laughter.

I approached him and gave him my sassy stance (A Classic, hands on hip, angry frown.). "Don't you laugh at me, Nathan Henry," I said.

"Sorry," he snickered. "You're outburst was a random one. One second, you're standing their quietly, looking at me, and then you're…"

He stopped, going red again.

"What makes you think I was looking at you?" I demanded.

His color deepened. He mumbled something that sounded like "Because I was looking at you…"

I raised my eyebrow.

On second thought, maybe this would be easier than expected.

But then he looked up, looking me full in the face and my heart started pounding.

And then again…

What the hell is wrong with me?

NPOV

Caitlyn glared up at me. I stood a few inches above her, unable to wipe the smirk off my face. She was clearly infuriated.

Surprisingly, I was enjoying being so infuriating.

"Dude. _Dude._"

I couldn't really hear Shane. I was too busy…Caitlyn's eyes were so pretty when they were angry.

"_NATE!"_

We both jumped a mile. "_What?_" I demanded.

Shane and Jason were staring at me incredulously. "Uh," Shane said. "It's time to _eat _not stare at girls. Come on."

Caitlyn and I blushed. I set my jaw. "Shut up."

Shane laughed behind his hand. Jason rolled his eyes.

I turned around to say goodbye to Caitlyn, but she'd already disappeared into the crowd.


	5. Chapter 4

4. The Plot Thickens

CPOV

A few days later, I wandered down the sunny path to the lake. I was about to put my plan into action.

Nate's curly hair was easy to spot in the secluded little area that I recognized as the place where Shane had fist sang that song to Mitchie. He was staring out at the water, occasionally tossing in a pebble.

I approached, put on my girly smile, and stood a few feet behind him. "Hey."

He jumped slightly, then turned to look at me. I caught a hint of suspicion. "Hello," he said in his quiet, musical voice.

"What are you doing?" I asked, still standing.

"Oh, nothing at the moment," Nate murmured, turning back to the lake. "Not yet."

"Explanation?" I asked, slowly settling beside him.

"Nothing. Just…something I have to do. It's nothing." Nate set his jaw. I smirked.

Ah. So he was here on O.U.S.N. business. I wonder what he's doing.

"Beautiful day," I commented.

"Yeah." Nate didn't turn to meet my gaze.

I sighed and brought my knees to my chest. I wrapped my arms around my legs and watched the water lapping the shore below.

Nate cleared his throat. "I better go," he said. "Shane wanted to practice something. I really don't know what. Goodbye."

He stood, towering over me for a second.

In that second, I felt very, incredibly vulnerable.

And then, he was gone, his curly hair and green Converse disappearing up the path.

I sighed and got up. Not much progress. Not at all. But I still had all summer to learn his secrets.

NPOV

Caitlyn was sitting very close to me. I felt slightly suffocated, so I lied real quick, hopped up, and paced swiftly away.

I heard her sigh and leave.

I turned and saw her figure disappearing over the hill. Shaking my head, I walked back to the cabin.

Inside, Jason was watching a bird on the tree outside from the window. Shane was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Shane?" I asked, sitting on my bed and looking through my sheet music.

"With Mitchie somewhere," Jason said absently. "I think he said something about taking a walk."

I smiled, my head bent over my work. "Where, I wonder?"

"Woods, probably. Alone, secluded, private. Perfect for Shane," Jason said lightly.

I snorted. "Yep," I agreed. "No one to walk in on them. But easier for people to sneak up, in the trees." I picked up my electric guitar and strummed something.

Jason sighed as the little blue bird he was watching fluttered away.

My PDA rang. I jumped, snatched it, and dated from the cabin, calling over my shoulder "Later, Jason."

"What?" I hissed into the phone as I entered the trees behind the camp.

"Update?"

The warden waited. So did I.

"Celsius zero…" I hinted.

"Fahrenheit 32."

I nodded. That was our code.

"Nothing yet, sir," I replied. "There is one girl who is suspicious."

"Who is she?"

"Caitlyn, um, Gellar. She's hanging around me often and always…I don't know," I bit my lip. "She's different."

"Ah. Keep an eye out on her. And keep looking for the M.I.M.L. She could be anywhere."

Little did I know…


	6. Chapter 5

5. Following

CPOV

I followed Nate quietly. He spoke into his phone. From the tone he used, I could tell it was his boss.

He spoke my name and I listened even closer.

He called me different.

Different, eh? Hah. He had no idea.

I was more like him then he knew.

This thought pleased me. I giggled quietly and listened.

Different.

Well, I am different. More than the girls here knew. More than he knew.

I suddenly heard his footsteps approaching. With a gasp, I launched myself from the tree that I hid behind and ran for it.

"Hey!" Nate's voice ran out behind me. I ran faster.

Someone jumped me and tackled me to the ground. Nate's arms wrapped around me, and flipped me over to face him.

"Caitlyn?" he asked, obviously confused.

I reddened. "Hiya."

He raised an eyebrow, then glared. "Why are you out here? Why did you follow me?"

His voice was cold. I shuddered.

"I…I was going for a walk. I didn't know you were out here." My voice trembled. Perfect. "I'm sorry."

"Are you?"

"Yes."

I suddenly realized his body was still pinning me to the ground. We both seemed to realize at the same moment, and reddened, me even more. Nate scrambled off me. "Don't move."

"Why do you even care?" I asked suddenly, the words bursting out.

Nate set his jaw. "I don't know."

I slowly got up and faced him. "I know something," I told him.

He stiffened. "What?"

"You're different," I whispered, coming forward, closer to him. This was a perfect time to work my plan. "Different. Like me."

His breath came out in a shuddering one. I was staring up at him as he leaned away slightly. His breath ruffled my hair.

I suddenly felt a…desire. To reach out, hold him, hug him. Keep him close.

I was caught off guard. He watched me. I got a grip.

Then, I turned and ran. Again.

This time, not really sure what I was doing.

NPOV

Caitlyn stared at me from the ground. Her eyes were wide.

"I…I was going for a walk. I didn't know you were out here." Her voice studdered. "I'm sorry."

"Are you?"

"Yes."

I suddenly realized exactly how we were…rather, how _I _was and how _she _was, right there on the floor. Under me.

One word: Awkward…

I shoved away and saw her going red, as I did. "Don't move," I warned.

"Why do you even care?" she asked.

I let out a breath and set my jaw. Why did I care so much? My instincts were screaming at me, but I couldn't make out the words. "I don't know."

She got up slowly, drew herself to full height and stared at me. "I know something," she said softly

I froze. Uh-oh. "What?"

"You're different," she whispered. "Different, like me."

I slowly let out the breath I was holding.

She stared at me. Suddenly, her eyes went wide. The next second, she darted away, leaving me, as usual, confused and puzzled.

I still felt her warmth as she touched me…her soft hair against my cheek…

"AH!" I cried, grabbing a tree and bashing my head against it…hard.

Bad idea.

I gripped my forehead and stumbled back. The world went blurry. I slowly let my hand fall…then I collapsed.

Different.

_Different._

How was she different? Or anything like me?

My head hurt too much to think straight.

"Nate?"

Mitchie's voice broke my daze.

"What?"

"Why are you on the floor?" Mitchie asked slowly as she and Shane stepped into view.

"Am I?"

"Yep." Shane was fighting a smile.

"Oh. I was…" What _was _I doing? "Um…enjoying nature. Look, a bird!"

"You're sounding like Jason," Shane said, shaking his head. "It's contagious. Get up, man."

He grabbed my arm and just about lifted me off the ground and on my feet.

"Thanks," I muttered.

Ugh. I need a vacation.


	7. Chapter 6

6. A Random Day

CPOV

Everyone was dancing, laughing, and talking in the cabin. I danced along with Sanders, Mitchie and Shane played their guitars and other people were drumming on their instruments.

I ignored Nate, standing quietly in the corner. Let him watch.

Perfect plan.

Brown came in, grinning, and got class started.

Forty five minutes later, I bounded outside and smiled. "Hey, Mitchie," I said. "We should get the guys and go swimming."

"Yeah!" Mitchie scurried off after Connect 3. She spoke to them, they answered, she grinned. Shane leaned down and kissed her quickly before they went off towards their cabins.

"Success," I muttered.

We were a little late arriving, but no one seemed to mind. I noticed Nate treading water under the diving board. I grinned.

"Cannonball!" I shouted, hopping up onto it and launching myself into the water, spraying Nate.

Okay, maybe _spraying _isn't the best word. More like soaked him and almost killed him, seeing as I almost landed on him.

"Hey!" he shouted. "What was that for?"

I smiled. "What?"

"You—aw, whatever." He disappeared under the water and surfaced a good few meters away.

"Hey! No killing the younger band mate!" Shane called from the middle of the lake, with Mitchie clinging to him.

Jason ignored us all, watching a bird fly from tree to tree.

I smiled slyly and continued swimming.

"Oh! I have an idea!" Jason called several minutes later. "Let's play Marco Polo! Puh-_lease_?"

We exchanged a glance. "Sure," Mitchie said.

"One, two, three…" Shane started.

"NOT IT!"

"Not it!"

"Nate, your it!" I shouted.

He pouted briefly, but obediently closed his eyes. He sighed. "Marco…"

"Polo!" we shouted. I made sure to be late.

He swam closer, towards me. "Marco."

"Polo!" I shouted first.

"Polo!" Everyone was on my other side.

He was definitely on to me. "Marco?"

"Polo!" He lunged for me. I dunked, making sure to get him wet. Then I swam under him, brushing along his legs.

He jumped a mile. "Hey! Don't!"

I laughed. He heard me and lunged for me again. I darted to the side. He bared his clenched teeth. "Marco…"

"Golf!"

I laughed. Nate sighed.

Everyone watched us silently. "Are we still playing?" Jason asked finally.

"Yep! He's after me!" I called.

I dove under the water, then popped up beside Jason. "Jason, help!"

He looked at me. "I'm not getting involved."

"Aww come on!"

Nate suddenly broke through the surface next to me, and grabbed my wrist. "Gotcha!"

I sighed. "Let go of me."

"Okay."

I rolled my eyes.

NPOV

After a long time, we were all freezing, and climbed out of the lake. Caitlyn immediately grabbed a towel, wrapped it around her curvy frame, and disappeared.

I was definitely suspicious now.

But also, slightly entranced.

What would she do next?

**An incredibly random chapter. Hope you enjoyed…sort of.**


	8. Chapter 7

7. Sleuth work…

NPOV

What am I, chicken?

My thoughts were in half. One side, the spy side, was screaming at me to open the damn door to Caitlyn and Mitchie's cabin to search, and the other side, the gentlemen side, told me to walk away, and do not search Caitlyn's stuff.

_My life could be in danger!_

_Dude, no way. If she caught you…_

_But what if she is a spy?_

_What if she isn't?_

"Okay, dude, its regulation," I murmured.

Or close to it.

Forty five minutes later, the cabin was a mess, I was standing in the middle of it, and I heard Caitlyn approaching.

"Oh, shit," I muttered. I'd found….nothing, other than her music and several of her own CD's of her own masterpieces. But nothing to tell me if my suspicions were correct.

_Told you so…_

_Shut up!_

Looking around quickly, I jumped at the bunk bed, almost flying, climbing like a monkey. I reached the top and went for the tiny window.

"Okay, buddy, this worked a few years ago," I told myself, opening it.

Ugh. Tight squeeze. Had I really gained that much weight?

I tumbled to the ground and groaned. The wind was knocked out of me. I laid there on the ground for a while.

Thank heaven it was night time.

"Hey, what's the light doing on?" Mitchie asked as the girls climbed up the stairs. I mentally kicked myself. Idiot!

"Oh my god!" Caitlyn was astonished. I could tell.

"Who…what?"

Mitchie whistled. "Either a bear or a thief. Is anything missing?"

That's when I realized I still had one of her CD's in my hand.

Dammit. Some top-spy of the month.

"Grrr." Oh, great. Now I'm growling. I'm losing it.

"My CD! That one was IMPORTANT!"

I wondered why…

"Caitlyn, calm down. I'm sure it's around here somewhere." Mitchie was trying to calm her friend.

That's it.

I got up and ran away, fast.

CPOV

No! My stuff…

Suddenly, it hit me.

Another spy.

Nate! He must have been in here. I'd been to good…he was suspicious. That was the only thing I could think.

And coming to find out he had my CD! That one was important. It had my favorite songs on it…and it also held the recording of Warden's instructions.

Why the hell hadn't I taken it with me, along with my PDA and badge? Shit.

We both heard the running feet on the gravel. I ran to the window, but no one was there.

"Look, we'll clean it up in the morning," Mitchie said.

"My CD! I need that back!" I was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"You sure it's the special one missing?"

I shifted through them.

Suddenly, the gold shined back at me. I felt the relief flood through me, feeling like I'd lost a hundred pounds. "No. I found it. Thank goodness."

Nate must have one of my other CD's.

The next morning, I burst out of the cabin, headed for Connect 3's cabin. Something shiny caught my eye.

I froze, and looked at it.

My CD, sitting quietly by the stairs, leaning against it. I felt my mouth drop. I'd spent most of the night awake, but I hadn't heard anything.

I took it, threw it inside, and wandered for the mess hall.

A flash of movement caught my eye. I saw Nate stepping outside his cabin. He spotted me, and froze.

I froze, too. He slowly backed up, then rushed inside his cabin.

I could hear the door slam even from where I was.

"That was…weird," I murmured to myself.


	9. Chapter 8

8. Sticky situations

NPOV

I slammed the door behind me, panting, and slowly slid to the floor. Jason and Shane looked at me.

"Uh…are you okay?" Shane asked.

"Caitlyn," I gasped. "Panicked. Did bad thing. Water…"

Jason handed me a glass. I gulped it down, coughed, then slowly stood up.

I was very, extremely guilty for what I had done. I was also confused. Heck, I'd searched a lot of other people's possessions before. But the horrible guilt…why was I even feeling like this? Am I going crazy?

Shane raised an eyebrow. "Love?"

"NO!" I shouted so loud they jumped. "No," I repeated in a quieter voice. "Just…nothing. No, I'm fine. Bye, guys." I tore from the cabin to the Music Theory cabin. No one was in there, so I shut the door and began pacing.

"Okay, Nathan, think," I murmured. Back, forth, back, forth, along the wooden floors. "Ever sense you got here, Caitlyn's been on your back like no one's business. You still haven't found the M.I.M.L. but what is up with Caitlyn?

"She's hiding something," I realized, halting in the middle of the room. "But what? Could she be the M.I.M.L?"

_Could she be the one I'm supposed to kill? Could Caitlyn Gellar be the M.I.M.L?_

"But is that even thinkable?" I wondered. "She's in her own little world most of the time…oh, god, Nate, you've done it now.

"But what is wrong with me? When I see her…ugh! Am I falling for her? Caitlyn Gellar?"

_Am I falling for Caitlyn Gellar?_

CPOV

I heard him come to his main question.

I'd only come to hear Nate at the part when he said "But is that even thinkable?" I wondered what he'd been saying to himself before I came, before he talked about me.

A sudden, warm happiness filled me. Not a content feeling, like when I'd successfully wooed a boy, but…actual happiness at the possibility that he, Nathan Henry, the Green C, _liked me_.

"Uh oh," I murmured. What was this coming from?

Could I actually be falling for him, too?

Was it even possible that I, Caitlyn Gellar, M.I.M.L. of the T.S.S.A., top spy, be falling for Nathan Henry, the Green C of the O.U.S.A.? My prey, my _enemy?_

Was it even possible?

As I watched him come out of the cabin, in all his cuteness and curly hair, safely hidden in the trees, I realized something.

Yes. Yes it was.

It was definitely possible.

**Sorry this one is a little short. I'm trying to update all my stories again.**


	10. Chapter 9

9. Dance Off!

CPOV

That night, there was a dance off in the mess hall.

At least, that's what Brown said. It was more of a wild dance party with random circles of people watching the people dance in the middle of them.

The boys in Connect 3 turned out to have a gift in fancy footwork.

Nate was the best at it.

I watched him twist around, his feet flying. I felt my mouth drop.

My completive streak suddenly woke up. I pulled myself into the circle and showed off my own style with a smug glance at Nate.

He watched me, then fought back with his own moves. He ended with a slight jerk in my direction with his arms, challenging me.

By now, we were the center of attention, or getting there.

I danced again, moving in almost impossible ways. Nate's jaw slackened, but he didn't open his mouth. He was fighting it.

Then, he was moving along with me.

After a few seconds, we were both panting. Nate shouted above the music.

"Tired yet?"

"Only if you are!" I called back.

"Then we'll be here awhile." But sweat rolled down his temples, as some did for me. We were dressed a bit warmly.

NPOV

Everyone watched as Caitlyn and I faced each other in deadly combat.

I worked hard to keep from letting my mouth drop open in wonder. She was amazing! It was crazy!

Finally, the song ended and I collapsed on the floor.

Shane towered over me. "Get up," he grumbled, pulling me up.

Caitlyn was collapsed in a chair, a glass of lemonade in her hand. She spied me and smiled.

I smiled back gently.

She got up and hesitantly came over to stand in front of me. "Come for a walk with me?" she asked quietly.

I blinked, surprised. "Sure," I answered, my confusion clear even to me.

She led the way to the woods. I quickened my pace to keep up with her. We walked in silence for a long time.

It was a nice night. The moon, almost full, made pale pools of light where the trees broke.

After a while, I decided to start the convo. "So…" I sighed. "What made you ask to come on a walk with you?"

"Well," Caitlyn mused after a second. "I wanted some fresh air, and whoever heard of walking alone?"

"My mom does it all the time," I said jokingly.

She giggled.

I smiled.

After another minute after our laughter died down, she sighed. "Yeah. But I don't like being alone in darkness. It's creepy."'

She shuddered, then shivered. "God. I had no idea it would be so cold."

I hesitantly put my arm around her. She jerked away and I let my arm drop. "Sorry," I murmured.

"'S'okay."

We walked in silence for a long time.

Suddenly, a twig snapped to the left of us. We both jumped.

Something growled. We both heard it. Caitlyn whimpered. "Nate…what is that?" she whispered.

"Uh…" What _was _it?

Another twig snapped. Caitlyn jumped, bumping into me. I automatically put my arm around her. She trembled.

Another growl.

"Run!" Caitlyn yelped. She grabbed my hand and tugged me down the path.

Laughter made us stop short. Shane and Mitchie tumbled out of the bushes, laughing so hard they cried.

I set my jaw. Caitlyn glowered.

"Not funny," we snapped at the same time.

"Oh, yes, it is!" Mitchie gasped, rolling over and curling against Shane's side.

"Very!" Shane agreed.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Caitlyn," I muttered, taking her and leading her down the other path, to the beach.

We stopped at the shore. Caitlyn shivered again.

"Those morons," she grumbled. "That was so not funny."

I nodded. "Shane does that a lot. Are you okay?"

She nodded. We were sitting down on the warm sand. "Besides my heart jumping around like a monkey who'd spent an hour at Starbucks? Not bad."

I chuckled. She smiled at me.

"You know," she said. "We don't really know that much about each other."

I shrugged. "Check any Connect 3 fan site. You'll find all you need to know."

"No internet connection," Caitlyn grumbled. "The service here sucks."

"Yeah," I agreed. "But the cell phone reception is perfect. This place is wacked."

Caitlyn smiled again. "I know, right?"

We started laughing again.

CPOV

Dang it. He wasn't about to spill anything.

But, strangely, I didn't mind.

I ended my laugh with a sigh. "Seriously," I said. "Everyone may know you as Nathan Henry the pop star, but who are you, Nathan Henry the person?"

Nate sighed, his hands picking up some sand in his hand and letting the grains run through his fingers.

"Well…" he said eventually. "My dad died three years ago in a car accident. My mom is busy taking care of me and my little sister a lot, but I'm hardly home, so it's easier. What about you?"

"Me?" I repeated. "Well…my home life isn't that great. My parents fight a lot, my little brother annoys the hell out of me and sometimes…I just feel different. As if I'm not like them, not related."

Nate was silent.

"I understand," he said finally. "You wish…you could find yourself, find something that's in tune with your family. But…that's hard."

I nodded, my eyes widening in shock. That described it perfectly! "Yeah," I agreed. "Is it the same for you?"

Nate sighed, staring out at the lake. "My dad was the musician," he said softly. "Mom never really understood it that much, no more than noise with a beat that people listen to."

"But it's so much more than that!" I protested. "It's…it's life! A way of speaking out, telling how you feel…when nothing else can describe it." What was his mother, stupid?

Nate looked at me. "Yeah," he said softly, studying my face. "It really is…"

We both leaned closer, closer…

Then I caught myself and looked down.

Nate looked back out at the lake.

I couldn't handle it.

So I ran away.


	11. Chapter 10

10. So Many Complications….

CPOV

Ugh! Ugh, ugh, ugh. Why am I such a chicken?!

I could see the slight hurt and confusion on Nate's face as I hopped up from the beach and zipped up the path.

Why do I always do that? It used to be a trick of mine but now…now I just feel honestly guilty. Instead of leaving them wondering…now I'm just _guilty._

I ran and hid in my cabin. I knew Nate wouldn't follow me.

He didn't.

Why did I feel disappointed?

I saw him walk by a few minutes later, glance at the cabin, and it almost looked like he sighed. Then, the walked away. Shane followed a few seconds later.

A lump rose in my throat. Had I really hurt his feelings?

Mitchie came into the cabin a few minutes later. She seemed surprised I was already sitting sadly on my bed, my un-opened lap top balancing on my legs.

She smiled gently, then giggled, obviously remembering the charade in the woods.

"Hey," she greeted me.

"Hi." I worked hard to keep the sadness from my voice, but even I think I did a poor job.

"Are you okay?" Mitchie asked, watching me while she ran a comb through her hair.

"Fine," I murmured.

"Where's Nate?"

"His cabin." I think. A small sigh escaped my lips.

Mitchie put her comb down and looked at me curiously. "Did he get mad or something?"

"No," I answered, then glared playfully at her. "He's only mad at you and your boyfriend."

Mitchie coughed, hiding another choke of laughter-and a smile.

I rolled my eyes.

"What?" she asked defensively. "It was funny."

"Maybe to you," I retorted. "I thought I was going to have a heart attack! And poor Nate was freaked, too."

Mitchie grinned. "Relax, Caitlyn," she chuckled.

"Don't count on it," I grumbled, my thoughts going back to Nate. Was he okay?

I had a sudden idea. Using the speed and reflexes of my spy self, I flung a pillow at her.

Perfect aim! I thought as it smacked her in the face. She shrieked and flung it back.

I ducked. The movement caused me to fall off the bed. I rolled and popped back up a second later. With a smile, I darted into the bathroom, shut the door, and waited.

Mitchie would leave eventually.

NPOV

Caitlyn barely glanced back at me as she ran up the embankment. I could feel the hurt and confusion on my face.

So close…

I stopped myself. Why was I feeling…disappointed?

Shane suddenly appeared next to me, grinning playfully.

"Hey-ah," he said cheerfully.

"Hi," I muttered.

"Dumped?" he asked.

"No," I grumbled. "We aren't together."

"Suuurrreee," Shane said slyly.

"She just left for some reason. See you later." I hopped up and wandered back to our cabins. As I passed Cait's, I stopped and glanced at it. Sighing, I walked slowly back towards Connect 3's cabin.

Shane followed me and beat me to the cabin. "So what did you do, anyway?" he asked.

"Nothing." I rifled through my bags for one of my guitar picks before settling on the bed.

"Uh huh." Shane leaned over to open up the mini fridge he had snuck in. He cracked open a Sprite then looked at me. "So, really. Did you try to kiss her or something?" He sipped the soda while watching me.

Of course, I'd been drinking from my water bottle at that time.

I choked, spraying myself and the bed with water. Flaming red, I wiped my mouth and began to cough violently.

Shane stared at me. "You _what_?"

I was still half choking. "Nothing!" I gasped.

"Dude," Shane groaned. "No. Major no. You can't try to…you met her how many days ago? _Dude!_" He sighed.

"I didn't," I snarled. "Leave me alone Shane. Go play with your girlfriend." I wiped my mouth again for good measure and turned to my guitar.

"She's not my-" I stopped him with a look. "Okay, fine, so what?" Shane crossed his arms like a kid and pouted, scowling at the floor.

I rolled my eyes. "Like I said, go play with your girlfriend."

**Computer fixed, made updates, LETS ROLL!**


	12. Chapter 11

11. Growing Closer

CPOV

The days past and I barely saw Nate. I made sure to arrive early for meals and finish before Connect 3 and Mitchie had arrived, so I could rush out at my soonest opportunity.

It was another trick of mine. But now I, too, was suffering.

Why? Why was I being tortured so?

Could I possibly love Nate?

_That's insane, _I told myself firmly everyday while laying on my bunk. _You can't love him. You're just…_

_Just what?_

But I didn't have an answer.

About five days after the dance off, I looked out the window sadly at the passing summer. It was a beautiful day, and from the cabin window you could see the lake and the green trees.

My gaze caught on Mitchie and Shane, walking hand in hand along the shoreline. Jason sat under a tree, reading a book. A few people that I recognized as Barron, Sander and Lola splashed in the lake.

As I watched, Shane turned to Mitchie, leaned down, and kissed her full on the lips.

Even from the cabin, I could hear the teasing wolf whistles from their friends. They ignored them.

A small smile appeared on my lips. I was suddenly drawn into a memory.

I remembered last year, a year ago today, I realized, when I'd found out about Mitchie's lies to everyone. The red hot anger of that day filled my mind, and I remembered how furious I'd been, not only at her, but at…me.

I should have seen the flaw, seen the lies in her eyes! Should have, should have, should have. All this anger at myself was the fuel to the snappy words at Mitchie. Innocent Mitchie, trying to find a place in her world.

Her simple little world, knowing nothing of what was going on right under her nose.

Not knowing that some suffered, sometimes because of me, not knowing how much pain some people were really in.

Like me.

Whoa, I thought. Back track it, Caitlyn. You're not in pain…

Then I looked at Shane and Mitchie, happily walking again and something tore at my chest.

An image of Nate suddenly danced before my eyes. I cringed away and left the window, and the cabin.

Okay, maybe something was different here.

_Fool, _I growled at myself. _This is different. You know it is! Something is different here, something I've never dealt with. _

But what?

I walked along the path to nowhere, my hands jammed deep into the pockets of my Levi's.

Running footsteps suddenly approached from behind me.

"Caitlyn!" a familiar voice called and I froze, my heart fluttering.

Nate.

I turned, a smile instantly forming on my face. "Hi, Nate," I greeted him, feeling unexceptionally happy.

He approached and smiled. "Haven't seen you in a while," he said quietly.

"Nope. Big camp." His shy smile made my tremble.

"Yep." Nate looked down. "So…what are you doing, anyway?"

"What's it look like?" I asked sarcastically. "I'm juggling milk cartons on a high wire in the middle of Africa."

Nate looked up at me again and laughed. "Good one," he said.

I shrugged. "Maybe."

He came closer and we fell into step beside each other. An awkward silence ran out around us, yet I felt strangely peaceful.

NPOV

A light wind blew through the camp gently taking Caitlyn's hair and pulling it gently back from her face. She sighed and tried to smooth her hair down.

I caught a lock and tucked it behind her ear, then looked down at the ground. We were in the same position, hands deep in pockets, looking down at our feet, brooding over something.

I hadn't the slightest idea what she was thinking about but I was thinking about my mission.

Nothing.

Nothing so much as a whisper of a clue that would lead me to the M.I.M.L.

I was frantic. Camp ended in three weeks. Could I find her by then? Or would I have to continue my search after admitting defeat here?

Unless…no. I couldn't bring myself to that conclusion. Maybe we'd been wrong. Maybe, she wasn't here.

Caitlyn stumbled suddenly and I caught her elbow before she could fall.

She straightened and looked at me. "Thanks," she whispered.

"You're welcome," I answered before reluctantly dropping her arm.

She smiled up at me slightly. "What are you thinking about?" she asked.

I sighed. "Nothing, really."

We walked in silence for a long time. "So…," she asked finally. "What's up on the Connect 3 tour agenda after camp?"

"Sleeping," I announced. "No tours, no traveling. Just staying at home."

She giggled. "You sound like you've never slept in your life."

I groaned. "It feels like it. I'm so tired all the time, dude. What with tours and concerts and CD singings and talk shows…ugh. Sometimes it feels like I'm just going to die from exhaustion."

"That'd be terrible," Caitlyn muttered.

"Hey!" I protested, thinking of her words as sarcasm.

"I mean it," Caitlyn insisted. "But you don't look tired now."

"Yeah. I feel tired, though."

"Same."

We suddenly emerged into a clearing. I realized that we'd walked into the woods again, out of sight of the camp.

"Wow," Caitlyn said. "It's so pretty here."

It was. There were wildflowers surrounding almost all of the little grassy place and sunlight broke through in curtains.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Want to just stop here for a while?"

"Sure." Caitlyn walked forward and flopped onto the ground. She sighed. "I'm not moving."

I stood awkwardly over her, then sat down slowly.

She turned to look at me, then rolled over and propped herself up on her elbows, facing me. "What's the best thing?" she asked quietly.

"About what?"

"Being famous. Having millions of screaming fans, tons claiming to…love you," I noticed the word "love" had come out a little bit forced.

"What's it like?" she asked finally.

I sighed and looked around before answering. "The best thing…" I said slowly. "Is probably knowing that you've done something that so many people can like together. It's so awesome knowing that almost each and every one of those fans in those seats are going to support you through thick and thin."

Caitlyn looked thoughtful, nodding slightly. "The worst?" she whispered.

I bit my lip. "If we disappoint them," I answered. "Or, sometimes, after concerts, people follow our tour bus to hotels then try to climb in through the window. It's happened…" I broke off, chuckling.

Caitlyn laughed with me, looking down at the soft grass. She pulled a blade tree and twisted it around her finger. "That's funny. Do they really do that sometimes?"

"Yep."

"Huh."

After a minute, I felt the need to continue our conversation. "So, what are you trying to become in music?" I asked. It was a simple question and I realized I did not know.

"Music producer," she answered promptly. "I'd love to become a music producer. Top selling. Maybe live in New York or something. That'd be sweet."

"Cool," I agreed. "Maybe you could work for us."

"What, waste my talents on you?" Caitlyn stared up at me. I stared back, mystified.

A grin broke through her expression again and she laughed. "Kidding!" she cried. "My god, Nate, you're so serious."

I rolled my eyes. "Not funny."

"Very funny."

"Not really. Are you ticklish?"

"Yes…don't you even think about it!"

I lunged at her. "Take it back!" I warned as I tickled her.

She gasped. "Nate! Stop, stop, please!" Hysterical giggles broke out and I found myself laughing along with her.


	13. Chapter 12

12. Bliss

CPOV

I yawned and opened my eyes. For a second, I thought I was back in my cabin.

Until, of course, I heard Nate's steady breathing beside me, his arm wrapped around my waist.

With a yelp, I pulled away and looked around.

It was dark. Very dark.

I realized I'd been laying with my head against Nate's chest while we slept on the ground in the clearing. Looking up at the sky, I realized the moon was gone, which meant it was very, very late.

A wind shook the trees around me. I shivered and crawled back to Nate's side.

It was too late to head back, after all. And he was warm.

I curled against him and fell back asleep.


	14. Chapter 13

13. Trouble

NPOV

I woke up to the warm sun in my face. I yawned and stretched, then froze.

Where was I?

I opened my eyes and started. I was leaning against a tree…my arm was by my side…wound around Caitlyn Gellar, who was sleeping peacefully.

"Ah!" I jumped up.

"Who what?" Caitlyn mumbled, waking up.

We stared at each other, then broke into laughter.

"Oh god," she sighed. "We stayed out all night…"

I froze again. "Caitlyn," I gasped. "We stayed out all night!"

She stared at me, her hazel eyes uncomprehending for a second. Then, they widened to the size of plates and she lept to her feet.

"Uh oh, oh boy," she muttered, wringing her hands. "Uh… uh.. okay, here' the plan! If they are searching for us, which they probably are, then we split up. You, uh, pretend to have fallen out of a tree and don't remember anything! I'll say I went looking for you. Deal?"

I stared at her. "You do realize that _would never work, _right?" I asked.

"Good point," she nodded, biting her lip.

Suddenly, we heard them. "Nathan! Caitlyn!"

"Oh shoot," I grumbled. "Search party."

"Quick! We'll high tail it in separate directions and run to…to… Toronto! See you in a month, bye!" she started to run but I grabbed her.

"No," I inisted. "Here's a thought: we could tell the _truth._"

"This is no time for sarcasim, Nate."

"Good thing, too. I could have sworn I wasn't speaking it."

"Aww, but that's no fun," Caitlyn whined. We were standing in front of each other and I was holding her wrists in my hands, raised in between us. We both realized how close we were and stepped back.

"Fun or not, we're in as much trouble as it is," I argued. "Come on." I grabbed her hand and led her back through the brush.

The shouts became louder. "We're over here!" I shouted back.

"Shush! You want them to hear us?" Caitlyn hissed.

"Yes, in fact, I do. I'd like my breakfast now," I said. My stomach rumbled, emphasising my statement.

"Fine," Caitlyn grumbled. "HERE!"

"Nathan? Caitlyn?"

"Oh, shoot. It's Brown," Caitlyn yelped. I ignored her, continuing to tow her through the ferns.

"Brown! We're over here!" I called. "Hello?"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" thundered Brown as he emerged from the trees. I gulped.

"Uh…."

"Well?" Brown asked.

"It was an accident!" Caitlyn suddenly piped up. She'd darted behind me when Brown had shouted, and now she peeked at him from around my elbow. "I swear!"

"Then _do _tell me the story," Brown raised his eyebrow. "And I mean the true story."

Caitlyn and I started talking at the same time.

"I was going for a walk…"

"I saw her walking alone and…"

"We walked into the trees…"

"I swear we just went for a walk then lost track of…"

"Whoa, whoa, pause!" Brown cried, holding up his hands. "Nate, your side of the story."

"Okay," I sighed. "See, I saw her walking alone and so I joined her. We walked into the trees and found this nice little clearing. We rested for a second, then started talking. I guess we had no idea how late it was, or how long we were there, because the next thing I knew I was walking up…" Caitlyn elbowed me sharply, physically telling me not to mention exactly how I'd woken up…with her in my arms.

"And then we started walking back," I finished, wincing mentally. Caitlyn had a strong arm.

Brown nodded, his jaw tight. "Caitlyn?"

Caitlyn quickly narrated her side of the story, and Brown nodded again, sharply. "Very well. Go get cleaned up and then my office. Fast."

We nodded and darted off, Camp Rock in veiw by now.

I sprinted back to my cabin, burst open the door, slammed it behind me and leaned against it, panting hard.

Shane and Jason stared open mouthed at me from their beds.

I stood there, gasping for another second then regained myself. "What?" I gasped.

"Where have you been?" Jason demanded.

"With Caitlyn?" Shane added.

"In the woods."

"With Caitlyn?" There was a smile, a huge smile, on Shane's face. "Alone? At night? With Caitlyn?"

"And why?" Jason added.

I felt my face grow hot. "You better stop thinking what I know your thinking now or I'm gonna smack you so hard you'll suffer amnesia."

"I KNEW IT!" Shane shouted.

"Shut up!" I snarled. "We went for a walk and we were resting for a second and I guess we fell asleep."

"Okay!" Jason said brightly.

"Nate's got it goin' on!" Shane crowed. "Nate and Caitlyn sleeping on a—"

WHAM! My fist connected with Shane's jaw.

He cried out in pain and surprise as the force sent him reeling back to the floor.

"Nate!" Jason cried, astonished. But I was _not _in the mood for teasing. Ignorning Shane groaning and rubbing his jaw on the floor, I grabbed clean clothes and locked myself in the bathroom.

"Sons of a gun," I grumbled, quickly pulling off my shirt and changing into the clean one.

CPOV

I sat frozen on my bed. What happened last night?

I tried to remember…

_We sit beside each other, leaning against the tree._

"_Tell me a secret," I whisper, brushing back some of Nate's curly hair out of his chocolate eyes._

_He laughs. "Like what?"_

"_Anything."_

"_Well…I have an ancient stamp collection sitting on my dresser back home, from third grade. My mom insisted I keep it, even when I quit. I still look at it sometimes." His smile is visible even in the growing darkness._

_I giggle. "Really? I hate stamp collecting."_

"_So do I!"_

_We laugh quietly together. Then I sigh and stare up at the bright moon._

"_Tell me a secret," Nate whispers after a minute._

"_I hate cheese."_

"_Why?"_

"_Leaves a bad after taste in your mouth. And it's not that good."_

_Nate is silent for a second. "You're right," he says suddenly. "I've never liked cheese much."_

_I smile, yawn, and lean my head against his chest. He winds his arm around me and, after a second, kisses the top of my head._

"_Thanks," I whisper._

"_You're welcome."_

My eyes flew open.

Oh. Now I see.

And now I'm panicking!

"Oh no, oh no."

Because I suddenly saw everything.

I like him. As in like like.

Why now? No! This was awful.

What was I supposed to do. I can't like him! I'd be soooo guilty everytime I see him! No, no. I don't do good with guilt. It eats me like a sugar addict with a hundred dollars at the candy store!

I'm dead.


	15. Chapter 14

14. Goodbyes

CPOV

I listened while Brown ranted to us. I stood as far away from Nate as possible, and it hurt to see that this hurt him a bit.

Brown finally chilled and, quite coldly but calmly, gave us our punishments. I was to clean the mess hall and kitchen after breakfast, Nate after lunch, and then I did kitchen and he did mess hall after dinner.

Neither one was supposed to help the other. I was okay with that.

We finally escaped and I ran for the dock. I sat down and stared out at the water.

A movement caught my eye and I stared in horror.

Nate was wandering after me, his expression confused.

No, Nate! Please!

But he kept coming, until he was right next to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

I looked away and nodded, biting my lip hard.

"You don't seem like it," he mentioned, sitting down next to me. "Did Brown scare you?" I could hear the teasing in his words.

I scowled. "No."

Damn it, my voice trembled.

Nate studied me. "What is it, Caitlyn?" he whispered, and I suddenly realized what I had to do.

Screw my mission.

"Nate," I sighed. "Listen to me. I like you, I really do. But…but we can't keep doing this. These past few days have been amazing. And I loved every minute of it but…I just can't."

He stared at me. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I'm…I'm…b-breaking up with you," I whispered, standing up and feeling tears on my cheeks and in my eyes.

He stood up, too. "Were we even together?"

"Kinda. Which is why I have to stop."

The hurt and confusion was so…so clear, so sharp on his face. "Why?" he asked. "Caitlyn, what did I do?"

"Nothing," I insisted. "I promise. But…" I started to back away. "I just need to stop. Goodbye."

I turned and ran, sobbing.

"Caitlyn! Wait!" He ran after me, but I ran into the cabin and slammed the door in his face.

I needed my bed. I need solitude.

NPOV

I stood frozen on the doorsteps of Caitlyn door.

"Go away, Nate!"

"Please, can't we talk about this?!"

"NO!"

I jumped and slowly backed away.

What was _with _her? Last night and this morning, she seemed so…happy with me. What had I done?

I turned and slowly walked away.

Why why why?

Why was I so sad?

Because you liked her, I told myself. You like Caitlyn Gellar and now she's done with you. Way to go, slick.

The good news was, now I could concentrate on my mission….

"Oh, who am I kidding?" I grumbled, kicking a pebble. "How can I concentrate now?"

I pushed the door open and sat down on my bed. No one else was around, so I crawled to the top of my bed, flung all the pillows down and curled up under the sheets.

**Eh not my best work……..**

**Still, Shocker huh? Don't worry, This might turn out better or WORSE! Depending on how you look at it.**


	16. Chapter 15

**15. Misery Comes With the Rain**

**CPOV**

Bang, bang, bang.

"Caitlyn! Do you care to tell me why Nate is in bed, not moving? And mumbling your name?" Shane's sharp voice asked.

I opened the door. "Huh?"

"He's sad or something."

"Good for him."

"Caitlyn!"

"What?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"You know what I'm asking."

"Actually, I don't."

He sighed, exasperated, and glowered. "What did he do?"

"Nothing! Shane, I swear. It's me, really. And you can tell him that." I crossed my arms and put on my defiant face. "I mean it."

"Nope. You tell him."

"Goodbye." I shut the door.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Ugh. Never mind."

His footsteps retreated and I curled back on my bed.

Like Nate, I did not move.

**NPOV**

I woke up to see Shane, Jason and Mitchie staring down at me.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Are you awake?" Shane asked.

"Yes." I frowned. I'd been asleep all this time, hadn't I?

"You've been talking in your sleep," Mitchie said softly, biting her lip.

"Really? Huh." I didn't really care.

"Yeah!" Jason exclaimed. "You kept saying Caitlyn's name. Again and again and again and-"

"_Thank_ you, Jason," Mitchie interrupted, slapping her hand over his mouth.

"Ow!" he protested. "That hurt."

"Sorry."

"Are you quite finished?" I asked. "I was sleeping."

"No you were-"

"Jason! Shut up already, will ya?" Shane asked before handing me a soda. "Drink. Than talk," he instructed me.

I chugged it down and sighed. "What about? Is it so wrong for me to sleep?" I yawned, and glanced at the clock. "Wow, already three? Huh. Go figure."

My friends exchanged a glance. Hopefully, they were thinking that they wouldn't get anything from me, which was true.

"Look, guys, I'm starving. Mitchie, is there any way your mom can get me anything to eat?" I put on a puppy dog face when she hesitated. She smiled gently and replied

"Sure, Nate. Come on."

"Thank you!" I said happily, getting up and stretching. "And, look, I'm tired after the episode a few days ago."

My friends nodded and looked at each other. I tried hard to ignore it.

Outside, thunder rumbled and tears of God rained down onto the cold windows.

**I'm SO sorry I haven't been updating, I really, truly am. I'm just SOO busy. But the good news is that I have a long weekend!! YAY!!**

**AND, yes, AND The new Jonas Brothers Music Video for "Lovebug" is coming out in FOUR DAYS!! AH!!Anyone else EXCITED?! I AM!(seriously, when I found out I started screaming and otherwise freaking out.)**


	17. Chapter 16

**UGHHHHH Writers block sucks!!! GRRRRR but on the bright side THE LOVEBUG MUSIC VIDEO WAS FLIPPING AWEEEESSSSOOOOOMMMMMMEEE!!!!!! ANYONE ELSE LOVED IT?!!!! AND I UPDATED!!!!**

**Chapter 16**

**NPOV**

A few days went by and I found myself feeling very…odd. Something was up, and I wasn't sure what. Something inside me had seemed to crumble; my stomach feeling like it had been punched.

On the bright side, my investigation was going…adequately. I had several leads, which was good, and a rumor had come into my network: The M.I.M.L. was either dead or had quit. It was just a rumor but it gave me hope.

"Either way," I murmured under my breath when I had heard. "You're mine. I'm going to find you. Your body if I must."

I would find this girl.

I would.

A small, meek part of me shot questions at me constantly: What was with the feelings, the change of attitude? Why was I suddenly taking this so seriously?

Another part answered: Cause my heart is broken.

But that wasn't the case.

Was it?

NO! I screamed at myself on a regular basis.

No…it couldn't be.

Could it?

"Whatever."

And. That. Was. That.

* * *

My company has provided me with many cool gadgets in my days. I had a phone/blood/scent/credit card tracker in my converse; my phone was automatically linked to the HQ if I pressed a certain button.

And my favorite? A mind-reader in my sunglasses. I love those.

I wore them to breakfast one morning, to watch the minds of my suspects.

I wore them inside, which caught some people's attention, but not for long. These _were_, after all, Nate's signature glasses onstage.

I am quite proud of them.

"Let's see what you're thinking," I murmured after I'd sat down, alone, at the table. Shane and Mitchie sat somewhere alone and Jason never woke up before five pm on weekends. "Or rather, let_ me_ see what you are thinking."

The first girl, a quiet one with glasses, was only thinking of the book she was, in fact, reading at the table.

"_No!" Bella gasped, stumbling forward, off balance, to grab Edward's arm…_

Oh. It was that Twilight books I'd heard of.

Breaking Dawn, I think.

But not enough to give any clues. I'd have to check later.

I moved on to the next girl who had hair exactly like the M.I.M.L's hair on a few missions, when she'd taken some of our agents' captive.

_OMG NATE IS STARING AT ME!!!!!!_

Okay, _owwwww_

I winced mentally at the volume of her shriek.

Then a disturbing thought entered my mind.

Why had she been looking at me in the first place?

Hmm. Questions to be asked.

I kept the connection, but looked down at my food.

_Awww, snap. He looked down. Dang, he looks hot in those glasses. I love them when he wears them onstage._

_I wonder how good he is?_

GAG

Disturbing, much.

I pulled away, wanting to either vomit or call a counselor for the chick.

_Enough of this, _I thought. I'd had enough of girls' minds for a while.

I got up and wandered away into the woods.

Why me?

**CPOV**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU'RE GIVING UP!?!!" the warden roared in my ear.

I cringed, held my Blackberry away from my ear and snapped "Shut up. I just don't want to kill him, okay?"

"_You_ don't _technically _have to kill him," the warden said, just about begging me. "Just stun him with that pen we gave you last year for Christmas, bring him here, and _we'll _kill him. Not you."

"I don't want him killed," I snarled. "Don't you get it, you flea-brained idiot?"

"Ahhh. I see. Little Caity has fallen for-"

I still have not found all the pieces of my phone.

"DAMN YOU!" I shouted, jumping on one particularly large piece, which had came off just before the impact with the tree.

"Damn you to God-blessed h-"

"Temper, temper, Caitlyn Gellar," a sly voice said. I whirled around to see Nate staring at the remains of my phone.

"What are you doing here?" I growled. "How long have you been there?"

"Well, I'm here because, long ago, my parents fell in love-"

"NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

I probably could have scared a sumo wrestler with that scream.

"Sheesh, okay, okay, I get it," Nate grumbled. "You're PMSing. I better run. Goodbye."

WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?!

With a snarl, I launched myself, unthinkingly, at him. I tackled him to the ground, grabbed his throat, squeezed…

* * *

With a gasp, I sat up.

Where was I?

I looked around and saw…

A tree.

With bits of Blackberry parts around it.

"A dream!" I realized. Most of it, anyway.

"You say weird things when you wake up," a mild voice said. I spun around to see a thoroughly amused Nate. "And you looked like you were strangling someone in your dream. Who was it? Your mother?"

"No," I mumbled. "How long have you been there?"

"About…" he checked his watch. "Twenty minutes. I saw you jump on something, and then you collapsed. It was only until I got here I realized you had fallen asleep."

I stared at him, my head cocked to one side. "Huh?" I said finally. "Are you lying?"

"No."

"But…"

"'Bye." And he left.

**NPOV**

Honestly, I thought knocking her out would have been harder to do. She _is _Caitlyn Gellar, who is apparently very tough, as girls go. According to Shane, that is, and he's a wimp.

...She wasn't very strong on trying to choke me, either.

Good thing she thought it was a dream.

Too bad it wasn't.

**Well…I partially recovered. Almost. I think I have a lead from here.**

**REVIEW!!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Yeah…I've abandoned this story for like, ever, which is why I'm updating now. I'm putting in some other POV's for this chapter only, for now. If it catches on I might do it a little bit more.**

**Chapter 17**

**NPOV**

Whoever heard of dances at camp? I sure haven't, although I guess since this is a music camp it's a good way to see how we work together in making music.

I met with Shane and Jason a few days before to rehearse.

"What song guys?" I asked.

"Play My Music," Shane said immediately. "It's Mitchie's favorite."

I rolled my eyes. "And Mitchie's opinion mattered…when?"

"She's my girlfriend, Nate."

"And apparently the ground she walks you worship," I retorted, feeling oddly mad at life.

"Want to say that to me again?" Shane seethed through his teeth, standing up. I was almost as tall as him, though, so he didn't tower over me like he used to.

"Guys!" Jason cried. "Come on let's just pick one."

"How about Gotta Find-"

"NO!" I shouted.

"You?"

"Shane, come on you sing that by yourself. Last time I checked our band was called 'Connect 3' not 'Connect Shane.'"

"Note the fact that Play My Music is a group song."

"I like that one," Jason said timidly in the corner. "And it is a hit."

"Yeah, man, what's wrong with it?" Shane asked.

I opened my mouth to say something witty, like usual, but then it occurred to me,

_What's wrong with it?_

So what if it's Mitchie's favorite? It's an awesome song anyway.

"Fine," I sighed. "We can do that one."

"Thanks dude," Shane said.

"Yeah, whatever," I muttered, putting on my guitar and playing the chord.

**CPOV**

"Please, Caity?" Mitchie begged.

"Why do you need me?" I asked, not looking up from my novel. "You know how to work my equipment."

"Caitlyn, you know I don't know your stuff as well as you do. C'mon, please? It's to surprise Shane at the dance."

"Oh, boy, the all might Shane Gray," I mocked. "Should have known that was why you were being a whiner."

Mitchie sighed. "What's wrong with you?" she demanded. "You're so mean all the time now. did something happen between you and Nate?"

"There was never anything between us," I hissed, turning the page of my book only to realize I had absolutely no idea what had happened on the previous page. Sighing, I flipped back.

When Mitchie was silent for an unnaturally long time for her, I looked up to see that she was gone.

**MPOV**

"…all night long, yeah!"

I waited for Shane to finish his song before barging in the cabin.

"Shane, we need to talk!" I said.

He looked at me, surprised. "Uh...sure," he said. "Guys, take five."

"Oh, she's ending it, Shane," Nate said already relaxing sideways in an old armchair. "Looks like we can't do Play My Music anymore. I'll get to writing your heartbreak song after my nap." He smirked and closed his eyes dramatically…if that's possible.

"Shut up," Shane said, taking my hand and leading me out of the cabin. He pulled me into the woods then spun to face me, looking sad.

"You're not breaking up with me, right?" he asked quietly.

"Of course not!" I exclaimed. "But there is a problem."

"What?" Shane asked, looking relieved for the most part.

"Caitlyn. She's being—"

"A total jerk with sarcastic comments and a mean outer shell?"

"…yeah. Exactly. How did you know?" I asked.

"Nate's being the same way. You think they broke up?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "Were they even together?"

"Let's see," Shane said dramatically. "They spent the night together in the middle of the woods doing who-knows-what, they've been seen together A LOT and, oh yeah, their almost kiss by the lake."

I nodded. "Okay, looks like they were together. But what would cause them to break up?"

"I don't know," Shane sighed. "Mitchie, should we try to help?"

"I want to," I said slowly. "I mean, I want my best friend back but…if they find out…they could be, like, seriously pissed at the both of us."

"You're right…" Shane. "but we'll think of something…eventually."

Eventually being the key word here.

"Eventually," I agreed.

**Sorry it's so short but I'm like "blah" today. Depression sucks BAD. **

**Eh maybe I'll just call my crush or something. IDK just please review so I feel a little better.**

**Meanwhile I'm going to go stop my cats from killing each other…wish me luck.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**CPOV**

Dance day…

Yippee.

I rolled out of bed early in the morning to take a shower. When I got out, Mitchie was gone, haven taken a shower last night. I sighed and ran a comb through my hair. Outside, the dew was evaporating off the grass, causing the outdoors to seem misty and mysterious. I smiled; I liked Camp Rock like that.

After tugging on some red skinny jeans, a black top with a jewel guitar on it and a white jacket, I wandered outside. The grass was wet and squishy, soaking my converse. I didn't mind. It was very pretty outside.

Once I got to the mess hall, I realized everyone was enjoying the wet morning. People were running around, skipping and doing cartwheels and dancing. I wanted to join but my growling stomach told me _food first, then fun. _So I obeyed and went inside for my breakfast.

It was scrambled eggs, French toast and fruit salads. It was really good, compliments to Connie Torres, the cook.

Someone slid onto the bench beside me. "'Morning, Caitlyn!" Mitchie greeted me. I smiled back and took in her festive clothing; blue tank top under a black over top made of light fabric, with spotless white Bermuda's on.

I raised an eyebrow. "'Morning. You look festive."

"Hey, it's dance day," Mitchie defended herself. "And I could say the same to you."

"What?" I looked down at my clothes. "Oh." I hadn't noticed exactly how everything would look put together.

Mitchie smiled. "It's okay," she said, taking a bite of her food. Her expression changed. "I wonder if Mom's okay. Her cooking is a bit off."

"Really?" I frowned. "It tastes wonderful to me."

"Yeah, it's still good," Mitchie said, frowning as she chewed thoughtfully. "Just something different about it today…"

"Good morning, ladies!"

I looked up to see Shane, Jason and Nate slid onto the other end of the table. Shane was the one who'd spoken, and he smiled at Mitchie, who blushed back.

I smiled at Shane and Jason, but lowered my gaze from Nate; the guilt was too horrible.

An awkward silence followed until Jason said "So…how's life?" in a overly-happy voice.

Everyone started to laugh.

"Fine, Jason, thank you," I lied through my laughter. I saw Nate's head jerk slightly, and realized he was barely chuckling. I ignored this and took another bite of food.

"So, everyone's going to the dance?" Shane asked.

"Sure," Mitchie said.

"Yup!" Jason said happily.

"Not really," Nate said quietly.

I smiled at him, forcing away the guilt. "You should, Nate. You'd have fun."

"You're one to talk," Nate replied.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I demanded, my temper flaring instantly.

"You know what I mean," Nate hissed.

"Actually, I don't," I spat back.

"Well, I'll give you a moment. Don't hurt yourself."

I growled, jerked my tray from the table and stood up, pausing only to tip my chocolate milk all over Nate's curly head. Then, I stalked away to throw my food away and run outside.

I knew what Nate was implying; I didn't have enough fun. I knew that much.

But why does he have to start a fight about it?

Stupid dumbass boy.

**NPOV**

I felt the chocolate milk run down my head, behind my ears, and down my neck. Everyone watched, speechless.

Once Caitlyn left, I let out a puff of breath and looked at my friends. "Dare I comment?" I murmured.

Shane snickered and hid it in a cough.

"Be quiet," I grumbled. "I'm going to go shower. See you guys later."

I stood up, dumped my food, and left, using the other exit. No one watched me, and I eventually reached my cabin.

* * *

I was cleaning up a bit, stuffing my clothes into my suitcase and throwing my junk other the bed when she came. I didn't hear her come in. I only heard her voice.

"Nate."

I jumped a mile and spun around, eyes wide. Good thing I'd already put my clothes back on.

She stared back at me from the other end of the cabin. A hint of a smile flew across her face.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"I want," Caitlyn sighed. "I want to explain something to you."

**Merry Christmas, people! I wrote this while waiting for my parents to get up, so it's kind of another filler.**

**Review and happy holidays!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**CPOV**

Nate watched me warily from the other end of the cabin. I sighed deeply.

"Nate…I want to explain something to you."

I couldn't just leave it hanging like this. I just couldn't. I wasn't about to just leave him alone and confused. It was hurt me too much.

"What, then?" Nate asked.

"I want to explain…why we can't be friends," I said softly. "It's way more complicated than you think."

"I doubt it," Nate said sharply. "Whatever it is, I bet we could get through this."

"No, Nate," I shook my head. "It's more than just personal stuff. I'm…I'm really a bad friend for you. It's for your own safety that I stop this friendship. It's for your own good, Nate!" I was begging now, seeing his expression change to anger.

"Why do you say that?" Nate demanded. "This isn't a drama, a soap opera. It's not like…like your going to try to…kill me or something if we stay friends."

_Oh, Nate, please don't say that! You have no idea._

I took another deep breath. "Nate…just trust me, okay?"

"But…Caitlyn, I…"

"No," I said firmly. I turned to leave.

"Caitlyn…can I just say one thing, first?"

I turned back. "What?"

"Caitlyn…I don't know how or why but I…I love you."

I froze. Every cell in my body went silent.

"Wha…?"

"I'm in love with you," Nate said. "And I don't know how I got that way, but it did. Tell me now…and then I'll leave you alone. Do you…care for me, like I care for you?"

_NO! No, this can't be happening. Oh, dear lord, no. Please, please no…_

I stared at him for a long time.

Then, my feet slowly brought me forward, despite my wishes.

"Nate," I breathed. "Please, just…don't. This is for you…don't love me. Just don't…It's not good…it's not safe."

He came closer, one step. "How is it not safe?" he demanded.

"It's…just not," I whispered. Closer…

"Why?"

"Because…" I fumbled. "Because…because I love you, too."

He froze, his eyes widening. "Caitlyn?"

"I love you," I said more firmly. "And that is why it's so bad Nate…you have to listen to me. Please…let me go."

Closer…why was I moving closer?!

Stop…stop…

He came closer, too. "I can't do that, Caitlyn," he sighed.

"Neither can I," I admitted.

And then…impulse over took me. I pressed my mouth to his, molding my lips to his, trying to make this last. He was surprised, but then his arms wound around my waist, and he kissed me back.

Suddenly, the heat went up. I pulled myself closer, kissing him more desperately.

_Stop, stop, stop! _My thoughts were screaming at me, desperate to get me away from him to save his life…

_No._

He stumbled backwards onto the bed and we rolled over in bliss, purely enjoying the moment…

I knew at any second I would have to leave…but why now?

Suddenly he froze. "Ow!"

I pulled back, the question on my tongue…then froze.

My badge. My spy badge, with my initials…and my target pictures inside.

"Nate, no!" But he was already picking it up.

He glanced at it, then froze. With a cry of surprise, he jumped back and dropped my badge like it burned him. I closed my eyes slowly.

"Nate…"

"Save it," he snarled. "You're the M.I.M.L."

"Yes, but I-"

"And your mission is to get me, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"Well, guess what?" A gun cocked into place. I looked up to see a small gun in his hands. "I've been sent here to kill you."

A spark of fear formed in my stomach but I ignored it. I slid back to the wall. "Then do it!" I spat. "You know you have to. Do it!" I didn't care. I hurt the boy I loved…I truly loved…and I didn't care if I died now. It didn't matter.

Nate was panting, eyes wide. I stared at him, ignoring the gun.

"Do it," I repeated. He stared back. Suddenly, the gun dropped from his hands, he stepped forward, kissed me desperately and fled.

And I sank to my knees, trembling, and began to sob.

**

* * *

NPOV**

Caitlyn was the M.I.M.L…I couldn't believe it. It just wasn't…right.

I stared at her.

"Do it," she repeated. Her eyes were full of anger, and sadness…not fear. No fear at all.

As I stared into her hazel eyes, I knew I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill her.

I dropped the gun and kissed her, trying to make it last…the last time…

Then, I was running, as fast as I could, away from her, away from the cabin, away from Camp Rock.

Mission failed. And now…I'm running for my life.

I grabbed my PDA. "Mission failed. On the move." I texted quickly, then dropped my phone. Let someone else find it.

As I started to slow down, I knew I was done for.

* * *

**Welll....that turned out more or less more crappy than i had hoped...oh well. I hope you enjoyed it! I'd just like to say I'm going to Europe for a while, so i can;t update for a few days. Make my day and review so I have lots of emails when i get back! Love you all and thanks!**


	21. Chapter 20

**ITS ME!!! BACK!!! AGAIN!!! LOL if you find this chapter short then blame my friend maria08bernal....its her fault. she was begging...haha.**

**ENJOY! AND REVIEW AT THE END!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 20**

**CPOV**

"Caitlyn! Oh my God, are you okay?!"

I didn't answer…I couldn't answer.

"SHANE! Shane, help!"

Her footsteps disappeared rapidly. I didn't look up. I was still curled in a little ball on the floor of Nate's cabin, right next to the bed…his bed…where I had spent the best five minutes of my life. And now it was all ripped away, all because of my stupid job. My stupid, stupid job as an agent.

I almost groaned. If I could feel anything about myself, other than my sobbing…my silent cries wracking through my entire body.

How could I be so stupid? I didn't even get rid of the evidence…my badge, the information in the folder, my penknife…nothing! I didn't even think…I had never thought all that had just happened would happen. I expected to tell him off and then…

Then what?

I had absolutely no idea.

What would I have done after I told him to leave me alone? Forever? What…leave camp? Suicide? Quit the agency? What?!

"She's in here…"

Mitchie was back. More footsteps this time, clearly showing she'd gone for her loyal boyfriend. I heard them run over, then a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Caitlyn…Caitlyn…"

Shane.

Another tremor ran through my body, a low sob escaping my clenched teeth.

"Caitlyn…" A pause. "She's unresponsive. Should we get her to the nurse?"

"I don't know…" Was Mitchie crying?

"Caitlyn…Caitlyn, its Shane. Look at me."

But I couldn't.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Jason sounded slightly scared. Shane didn't answer. He sighed, however. I was guessing he was thinking about what to do about me. I wanted to lift my head, use my voice to tell them to go away…leave me to my misery but I couldn't feel my hands or my brain. I might as well have been dead.

"Shane…Shane we should take her to the nurse," Mitchie said hesitantly.

"Okay."

Next thing I knew, his arms were locking around me in a warm embrace.

Something clicked. It wasn't Nate who held me…

"NO!" I shrieked. "PUT ME DOWN!"

I kicked without looking to where I was aiming. Shane gasped in pain, a hoarse whine of pain coming from his throat.

It didn't take me long to guess where my kick had landed. But I didn't care.

I rolled out of his arms and hit the ground hard, curling into a ball to keep from breaking my neck, like they taught in training. The next second I was crouched on the ground, my hand where my knife was, staring up at my friends like some kind of an idiot.

They stared back at me in shock…well, Jason and Mitchie did. Shane was on the ground, holding himself and swearing under his breath.

I stared back, then the over-whelming sense of failure and hurt crashed on me. With a sob, I curled back against the bed and trembled.

"Oh, Caitlyn," Mitchie gasped, coming forward and pulling me from the ground, hugging me fiercely. I shuddered and she held me tighter.

"What happened?" she asked. "Was it Nate? Did he hurt you?"

"No," I groaned. "I hurt him…"

"What did you do?" Mitchie asked.

"Betrayed him…"

It obviously didn't make sense to them; hell, it barely made sense to me! But I didn't care.

"Where is he?" Jason asked.

"Gone," I whispered.

"What?" Shane asked, having regained control. "What do you mean…gone?"

"GONE SHANE!" I screamed. "Gone as in he ran…he…he's gone!"

Another river of tears went down my face.

"Oh, no," Jason groaned. "We…we gotta find him."

"No," I whispered brokenly. "You can't. He's impossible to find. Nate is…is a predator, a skilled hider. He could blend in anywhere he wanted to…it's impossible."

"What do you mean?" Shane asked. "Nate sticks out like a sore thumb, what with his hair and his fame."

I shook my head, biting my lip. "You know nothing about him...you think you do....but there are things about him I could tell you that you wouldn't believe..."

"Like…?" Jason asked.

"I can…can't tell you," I said softly. "I've…betrayed him enough."

"As long as he's still a virgin…" Shane muttered. "I won't pursue the matter."

I let out a harsh, hollow laugh. "How the hell will we ever know?"

* * *

**NPOV**

"Dammit, dammit, dammit," I growled. Where the hell was I going? Why the hell was I running?

I slowed down, and looked behind me.

No one was after me. The M.I.M.L was far behind me now…I'd been running forever.

Caitlyn. _Caitlyn._ My friend, Caitlyn Gellar, the M.I.M.L?! It just doesn't make sense…

"Hell, when has anything made sense in life?" I muttered under my breath.

I was suddenly over come with dizziness and feeling faint. I sank to my knees.

_DAMMIT! Diabetes…no insulin…bleh _I thought miserably.

"Shit," I growled before my eyes darkened.

* * *

**CPOV**

"If Nate doesn't come back soon," Shane said with horror. "He's going to be in big trouble."

"Why?" I asked, my heart freezing for half a second.

Jason gasped. "Oh my god, you're right!"

"WHY?" I repeated.

"This is not good…dammit, we gotta send someone after him!" Shane said, eyes wide.

"WHY?!!!!" I fairly screamed.

The remaining members of Connect 3 stared at me. "His diabetes," Shane said slowly. "He needs insulin."

I gasped. "No…that means he could die out there!"

"YES!" Shane and Jason shouted.

"What are we going to do?" Mitchie asked.

"We gotta call a search party," Shane decided. "We'll get the entire camp out there…Brown has a few ATV's. We can use those…"

"No," I said quietly. "We can't."

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"Nate's a spy," I blurted out. "And the only way we're going to find him is if another spy goes after him."

"That's crazy," Shane snorted. "Nate's not a spy. Puh-lease, what are we, like in a 007 movie?"

"No," I said. "I'm telling you the truth."

I stared straight at Shane, but it was Jason who answered.

"I…I think I believe you," he said in wonder. "I…I think she's telling the truth, Shane."

I nodded. "You have to trust me on this," I said quietly. "Nate is gonna die out there unless another spy goes out and finds him. He'll hide from search parties as long as he can, and by the time we find him it would be too late. But if another agent goes out after him, he won't see them coming…which is what we need: Surprise."

Shane stared at me. "Okay," he said finally. "Just saying…IF Nate is a spy and IF he really is so good at hiding like you say he is…which I doubt highly…then where are we going to find another spy."

I flipped open my badge and held it up, like the cops in the movies do.

"You found one."


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey People! This is a short one and I apologize, though I would like to add that I have, in fact, chosen an ending to this story. I didn't have a clear one before and even though it is something totally different than what I've done before, I've unfortunately fallen in love with it so EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED.

* * *

**

**Chapter 20**

**NPOV**

I crawled under a tree when the rain woke me up. I was still incredibly dizzy, and a bit woozy, but I ignored it, remaining on high-alert. Who knew? Caitlyn could be only miles behind me. I couldn't risk her finding me…

Suddenly, I was caught on a flashback.

It was of Caitlyn.

Her, smiling and laughing at the dance off…sleeping gently against me…her smile, her laugh…our last, heated kiss…

Maybe she's not evil, I thought suddenly.

Oh please! I thought back. She was setting it all up, just like she's done with my other agents. I was putty…putty in her murdering hands.

I should have known.

I should have freakin' known that the one girl I least suspected to be the M.I.M.L. would be her! But noooo…I got to caught up in being in 'love' with her. Dammit dammit dammit…

I sighed and leaned my head back against the tree.

A thought occurred to me: Caitlyn would be coming here any moment. I had to be on lookout.

With this information in mind, I quickly climbed the tree, twenty five feet up, and nestled in the branches. It wasn't thundering, thank goodness, so I wasn't worried about the water dripping down and into my hair and eyes. I was still light-headed, but I forced myself awake. I knew, one way or another, that I was going to die. I didn't mind much…I'd rather die, right here, right now, than in the hands of the M.I.M.L. and her followers after long, painful torture methods.

I shuddered lightly.

**

* * *

CPOV**

"I'm going to create a perimeter if I don't find him within the hour," I said, darting across my cabin to grab my emergency-survival kit off my dresser and stuffing it into my backpack.

"How will we know you've found him?" Jason asked.

"I'll set off a flare," I decided, grabbing two out of my suitcase. "See?"

"…How did they let you in with all this stuff?" Mitchie asked.

"I know people," I shrugged, grabbing some extra warm clothes from the closet and stuffing them inside the bag. "Dammit, where is Shane?!"

"Here!" Shane cried, running back inside, a small, air tight container in his hand, a needle in the other. "This is his insulin," he told me, handing me the container. "You gotta put it in here," he handed me the needle. "and either have him give himself the shot, or you have to do it, right above his elbow."

I nodded. "Got it. Should I bring food?"

"Yes, here." Shane handed me some candy and a few pieces of fruit. "These will help."

I nodded again. "Excellent. I think that's all." I closed up my bag and stared at my friends. "Guys…I will bring Nate back. I promise. I will."

Mitchie nodded. "Hurry, Caitlyn," she said. I nodded.

"I will. We will both be back as soon as possible." I bit my lip, then turned to leave.

Before I left, I turned and looked at my friend's once again.

I wasn't sure how this was going to end. Nate could still be armed, and kill me before I have a chance to help him.

Or he could already be dead.

I set my jaw. _No. He is alive. And I am going to save him._

I gave my friend's a quick smile, then turned and walked out of the cabin, into the darkening evening, letting the rain fall silently on top of me. I trekked quickly into the trees and pulled out my special glasses. They allow me to see the dirt really up close, so I can search for footprints.

There was nothing directly in front of me, so I went carefully to the left.

Aha! I saw something and bent down, touching it gently. It was a sneaker print, pretty new, and appeared as if the maker was walking slightly on tip-toe…or running. I could also tell the maker was about Nate's height and weight. I figured it was a pretty good shot and followed it.

While I walked, easily following the prints, my thoughts began to wander.

Kissing Nate had been incredible…and I was beyond guilty.

Nate was so sweet, so caring, so serious yet, a small, hidden sense of humor was also there. Some may think he's mean or shy…but he's just…calm. He had so much for him in life. He didn't deserve to be double crossed…the way I did to him. I regretted taking on that mission now. I don't know if my agency is the evil one…or if Nate's is, but I felt evil. I felt so wrong, tricking him like that…even though for a while now, my love hadn't been a trick.

How many times must I come to the conclusion that I loved Nate?

I stepped gingerly over a log as this came to mind. The rain was worsening now. I shivered, thankful I had a jacket on. Poor Nate. He'd had, what, shorts and a t-shirt on, last time I saw him? He must be so cold…

I quickened my pace. I had to find Nate, and fast!

* * *

**THE UNEXPECTED TRUST ME....review?**


	23. Chapter 22

**Guess who's home sick today.... ugh. oh well. ENJOY!!**

**

* * *

Chapter 21**

**CPOV**

Left…right…left…right…_keep moving, Caitlyn._

Left…right…left…right…_you've been on longer missions, Caitlyn_…

Left…right…_Only been a few hours…move…Caitlyn…_

I groaned. I was exhausted, and I didn't even know why. I'd been on much longer missions before. Why now must I be the weakling?

Still, maybe it was what I deserved. I might deserve all of this, for playing with Nate like that. Maybe somebody, God or whatever decided that my sins had gone far enough, and now I was paying for it. My body was going to slowly shut down, even if I found Nate, and I was going to pay.

It was what I deserved.

Huh…never thought I'd be thinking stuff like that. Me, Caitlyn Gellar, the M.I.M.L, full of remorse, ready to repent? Ugh. My life is so screwed. I should never have taken this job…but my mom needed the money. We all needed the money. Besides, my salary pays for Camp Rock. Can I help it if I want to get away from my problems for an entire summer? Psh, no.

I stepped over yet another fallen log. This was taking forever. Nate's footprints were still visible in the mud, but the rain was quickly turning them into little pools on the forest floor. I was desperately trying to get there before they were completely erased. Nate needed this insulin. He needed what I had; food, warm clothes, his life line…

The trees were slowly thinning. I wondered why; was I getting closer to a road, civilization? Maybe Nate had made it to someone who could help. Maybe he didn't need me after all.

_But I need him_, I found myself thinking miserably. More than he ever knew. He was the one who made me feel like I was…Like I was somebody. I was warm because of him, I cried because of him…he was everything. All I looked forward to seeing, every damn morning, was his face, maybe see a rare smile there, and here his laugh, his happy, childish laugh.

I began to remember that one night in the forest. Oh, how heaven had smiled upon me then! How wonderful everything had been that night, so warm despite the chill. He and I…just us, together in that perfect little meadow, that tiny little piece of paradise. I'd give anything to be back there, right now, with him, with none of our troubles between us.

How long had it been since I'd left that warm little cabin? Minutes…or hours? Days, even? I doubt it was more than a day but I really couldn't tell. The forest was very, very dark. It could have been midnight for all I knew.

My watch had stopped. It wasn't waterproof…who ever heard of a spy without a waterproof watch??

Sigh.

I guess I have.

* * *

**NPOV**

"Worlds are spinning 'round," I sang stupidly as my world spun again. "There's no sign of slowing down. So won't you take a breath? Just take a breath…."

How long have I been in this stupid tree?

"People change and promises are broken…" Hell yeah.

"Clouds can move and skies will be wide open…don't forget, to take a breath…"

I inhaled, obeying the song. It was a new one of Connect 3's, just released, actually. It was a big hit, especially in New York, for some reason. Haha. I liked that song. I was lead-singing in it. My guitar skills were right along with my voice in that one. I loved performing it in front of thousands of loyal fans. It was something you never got used to…being popular and loved…

Something told me that I was rambling in my own mind, but…

Jason got a new guitar last month. Gibson, Les Paul supreme, black…It's really pretty. I wanted to test it but he has it locked in his room. I don't know why…he has other Les Paul's that he shreds every night. What's so special about this one?

Bleh.

I'm hungry.

"Blink our eyes, life's rearranged…To our surprise, it's still okay. It's the way things happen…"

* * *

**CPOV**

"Cuz I'm BURNING UP!" I sang. "Burnin' up, for you bay-ba!"

Why…the…hell…am I singing?

Then again, it's not like I have anything better to do…

Oh yeah.

I do.

I shut my mouth. I didn't want Nate hearing me and running away. That was the last thing I needed.

I wandered on and on.

Fifteen minutes later (I was tracking now), I stopped in a sort of clearing. I could see where the ground ended in a steep cliff, a river below. It wasn't raining anymore, but I was soaked to the bone.

Suddenly, something crashed above me. I spun around.

Nate lay motionless in the dirt behind me.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22**

**NPOV**

The world swirled dangerously, me with it. I clawed desperately for the branch…but missed.

The ground met me before I even realized I had fallen.

Blackness.

**

* * *

CPOV**

I ran towards my fallen friend. "Nate!" I screamed before dropping to my knees and shaking him. He didn't move. Tears started to fall.

"Nate, Nate, wake up!" I begged. "Please, please, please, oh my goodness…oh my god Nate! Wake up!"

He didn't obey. I banged my fist against the floor and swore at the sky. "Damn you Nate! Damn it, wake up! I can't give you insulin, I'm not a doctor! You gotta wake up or you are going to die. Do you hear me?!"

I was talking to someone who was out colder than ice. Wow, I've let myself go. Groaning, I grabbed my backpack and pawed through it, shoving aside the candy and taking out the tiny container of clear liquid and the needle. I connected all the pieces of the needle, which wasn't too hard, and put the insulin inside. I took Nate's arm and stretched it out so it lay straight.

Then it hit me. If he had broken bones, insulin would not help. I checked him over, looking for bruises and all that, and anything that looked out of place. Nothing. I had taken many medical classes. I could already tell he was good.

Time for the insulin.

Gulping, I took the needle, and, closing my eyes, plunged it into his skin, pressing the plunger down.

The needle emptied, I pulled it out. Blood started to flow. With horror, I realized I didn't have a bandage. Cursing myself to a million years in hell, I looked desperately around and finally ripped my shirt, all the way around to form a long strip of cloth. My shirt was now half as long before, my belly button and a lot of skin now showing, but I didn't care. Using practiced hands that had studied in hospitals around America, I tied it around his strong arm and let out a long sigh of relief. I had done it. I had saved Nate's life and now, all was left was to get him back to camp.

I wasn't an idiot though, and knew that I would have to wait for him to wake up.

It didn't take long.

He stirred then tried to speak. I waited silently. He blinked and opened his eyes. Unfortunately, they immediately landed on me.

"Hi, Nate," I whispered and realized, too late, that I sounded completely menacing.

His eyes widened and, too quick for me to see, I felt a blow, shoving me back onto the dirt. Half a second later, he was ten feet away from me, hanging from a branch in the tree that he had just fallen out of. His hand went for a knife in his pocket.

"Stay," he seethed. "Away…from…me."

I felt a blow again, but this was at my heart. I gulped and reached into my pack. He tensed and clenched his jaw. But I simply brought out a piece of candy and an apple.

"Here," I whispered. "Take…take these." I rolled the apple at him. He cringed away from it. I wanted to kill something.

"It's not going to blow up," I whispered. "I'm powerless. That is a real apple and you are really sick. Nate, eat it, please. Or, here, have the candy." I held out the salt water taffy and pleaded with him with my eyes. He scowled.

"Why should I accept your help?" he demanded, climbing higher into the tree. "You were sent to kill me. And I was sent to kill you, Miss M.I.M.L."

I cringed. "Nate…"

"No, I don't even want to hear it," he spat.

"fine," I said sharply, standing. His eyes watched me as I backed up, taking my backpack with me, across the little clearing. "We'll just sit here then. Look, I'll empty my bag..." which I did "and you can see I have no remotes or anything. I'll strip if I must, to prove to you I have nothing that will harm you."

He didn't say anything. I stamped my foot.

"Fine! Look, here." I kicked off my shoes and started to yank my pants off but Nate shut his eyes.

"Stop," he hissed. "I don't need to see more of the enemy."

"Fine," I repeated. "Then I'll just sit here."

I sat down, crossed my legs and closed my eyes. A gentle breeze blew through the trees and I remained motionless, even though with my ripped shirt I was freezing.

The tree which Nate was playing monkey-boy in rustled. I opened my eyes only enough to watch through my lashes. He was slowly climbing down the tree. Then, gripping the branch with his knees, he leaned over and poked the apple with his knife, immediately pulling himself back up. When nothing happened, he glanced in my direction, then grabbed the apple. I swear, it was like watching an animal. He snatched it and climbed so quickly back up the tree I couldn't follow him.

I let out a sigh of relief to see him take a hesitant bite of it, roll it around his mouth and, eventually, swallow. After a minute, he took another bite, and another until the apple was gone. I opened my eyes when he tossed the core aside. He glanced at me and wiped his mouth.

"I'm waiting to die," he growled in my direction. I sighed.

"So'm I," I admitted. He seemed to take my reply in surprise.

"Why's that?" he finally asked.

"Simple," I said, shrugging, my heart still breaking. "I have betrayed the one person I've ever really cared about, I've disgraced myself to the agency and the boy I love treats me like a criminal." I said this all while looking him straight in the eyes. "Yeah, I guess I don't really have a reason."

Nate scowled at me. "Don't play the 'I love you' card," he spat. "If you really loved me you would have told the truth from the start, now wouldn't you?!"

"I didn't love you from the start," I whispered. "It was only after…after we started talking and hanging out…I…i…" I trailed off. Nate's face was unchanged. "It was something I'd never experienced. And I liked it. But by then it was too late." I started talking louder. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me! Never, just like now. It was too late."

I inhaled and slowly let it out. "So there."

He watched me seriously. I grabbed a piece of candy and tossed it at him. He caught it easily and stared at it for a second, before ripping the covering off and popping it into his mouth, his expression wary.

Suddenly, I couldn't take it. I couldn't live with him hating me so fiercely. It wasn't worth it. He could take all my stuff and find his way back to Camp Rock. But if he was going to hate me…no. I couldn't live with it.

I sighed and slowly stood. Nate froze and bared his teeth.

"Stop moving," he warned.

"No," I said slowly. I was getting an idea. It didn't matter if it would lead me to my almost certain death. "You know what? I can't do this anymore. I can't sit here and watch you hate me. I'm strong, but not that strong."

I started walking sideways to the cliff edge. "I just can't," I repeated. "And I won't."

"Caitlyn…" he asked slowly. "what are y-"

"I'm going to jump," I decided. "Have fun going back to camp. Take all my belongings, really." Tears were streaming down my face. I stood at the edge of the cliff.

"Caitlyn, don't," he whispered. I ignored him and walked to edge of the cliff.

I lifted my foot to take the step that would kill me.

"NO CAITLYN!" he shouted suddenly. His arms wound around my waist. I stumbled at the unexpected push and the ledge gave away beneath my foot.

With a scream, I tumbled off the cliff.

Correction: we both tumbled off the cliff.

* * *

**Yeah its a crappy chapter and I apologize. But this story train is running out of coal...I'm like brain dead for all my stories now. So, yeah, it sucked but please review!**


	25. Chapter 24

* * *

Chapter 23

**

* * *

NPOV**

All I remembered was suddenly, the ground rushed at my face. I felt the branches scratch my face, my arms, my entire body. My slightly conscious mind figured out that I was about to faint from low blood sugar…which I did…right before I hit the ground.

Oh well, I thought as I curled up in my mind. This won't be so bad. Painless, after all….I didn't break my bones as I fell, miraculously. Maybe that training I took really did prepare you for everything…including falling from four stories up and somehow not breaking your neck.

Suddenly, I was waking up and Caitlyn was there.

That's when I knew I was in hell.

Well, hell or no hell, I couldn't be near her.

Eventually, my still feeble mind figured everything out, and I found myself back in the dreaded, evil tree. But I didn't care. Enemy was near…STAY AWAY!

Soon after, I realized Caitlyn was going to do something that I couldn't handle.

She was going to jump off the cliff and kill herself.

Something, deep inside me, exploded. I couldn't let her, Caitlyn, the M.I.M.L and, somehow, the still love of my life, die.

So I did a very random and extremely stupid thing. I rushed to her, grabbed her, trying to keep her from falling…and by doing so, we both did.

All I really was aware of was Caitlyn's shriek, the ground falling from under my feet, and the ground, once again, rushing for my face.

* * *

My body somersaulted over in the air. I couldn't feel much, only the wind on me and my stomach shrinking back against my spine, like it did at the Splash Mountain ride at Disneyland. I heard Caitlyn screaming, and I couldn't tell if I was.

In the few seconds we were falling, I managed to reach and grab Caitlyn's arms, right before…

SPLASH!!

I hit the bottom of the river in a millisecond, the air rushing from my lungs and landing hard on my ass on the rocks.

Then I realized it…Water! I was in water; there was river at the bottom of the cliff.

My thoughts went a little like this:

I'm Gonna DIIEEE!!!

HOLY SHIT THERE'S WATER!

WATER IM IN A RIVER THERE'S WATER IM NOT GONNA DIE!

Eff I gotta pee now.

CAITLYN!!!!

I surfaced, coughing and sputtering. Water was in my throat, so when I screamed for Caitlyn, I sounded like a frog with throat cancer.

"Caitlyn!" I yelled, still coughing. "Caitlyn!"

The current was strong. I yanked me along, pulling me down along the riverbank. My back hurt, and I realized I must have strained it.

But I couldn't concentrate on that right now.

"Caitlyn!" I yelled again. Suddenly, I was yanked under the water again. I fought for the surface, my lungs burning. I popped up and tried to get my voice out.

"Cait-"

Whoosh. I was under again. The water was a cold blanket, covering my face, my arms, and my entire body. Small bits of plants kissed my face as they whooshed by, and I couldn't fight it.

I felt myself loosing. I came up a second time, and tried to see around me, but then I was sucked under, like the current was a vacuum cleaner or something, and I couldn't get up this time.

I twisted, my air escaping my lips and suddenly, I felt so tired…so, so tired that I wanted to lie down and sleep. My eyes closed and I felt myself sinking…sinking…

Suddenly, something grabbed my shirt and yanked me up. I surfaced, gasping and coughing and realized Caitlyn had grabbed me, pulling me to the rock she was desperately clinging to.

"Damn it, you!" she shouted over the rushing river. "Do I have to save your sorry ass every five minutes?!"

"S-Sorry," I shouted back, my teeth chattering. River water rushed at me, flinging itself at me. I shivered uncontrollably, and my hands started to slip from the rock.

"I'm slipping!" I shouted. Caitlyn grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers, but so her palm was still clinging to the rock. I imagined it hurt her fingers.

"Hold on," she shouted. I tried to find the rock with my legs and once I did, I straddled it, pulling myself against it.

Unfortunately, I didn't realize that I was also sort of straddling Caitlyn. She was now officially sandwiched between the rock and my body.

"I'm sorry," I said in her ear.

"Me, too," she whispered to softly I couldn't hear her.

"What?"

"I'm sorry!" she shouted. "This…this is all my fault."

"No, it's not Caity!" I shouted back, even though it was. The current tugged me, wanting to pull me back and use me as a play-thing, but I gritted my teeth and held tight. "You didn't know the ledge would give away!"

"No," she agreed. "But if I hadn't lied to you…made you run away," her voice broke "then we'd never be here…you'd never be here."

"Why do…you care about me?" I called as another blast of current nailed me.

"Because," she shouted. "I…I really do love you, Nate. You're not just my mission, you're my life! I couldn't turn you in and I won't!"

I felt chilled. But not because of the river. Because of the words she had just spoken.

My first reaction was horror; the enemy liked me, she was still here, what should I do?

My second one was relief.

"Caitlyn," I whispered, pulling myself closer to him and resting my head on her shoulder. "I…I, for some reason still love you, too. I…I wish I weren't a spy, so I wouldn't have to be enemies with you, but…"

Caitlyn looked at me, then kissed my cheek. "So where does that leave us?" she murmured.

"Stuck in the middle of a river clinging to a wet rock."

"I meant relationship wise."

"Oh."

"Well?" she breathed. I thought for a very, very long time. So long, Caitlyn turned to look at me and see if I was still there.

Finally…I let out a long sigh.

My answer killed me.

"Caitlyn…I think that, because of who we are, where we come from and who we belong to…we're going to have to remain enemies."

* * *

**ALL RIGHT I updated! Oh, No I probably shocked you all, huh??! **

**Sorry this one is a little short. I'm going to try for an updating marathon this weekend after I finish my homework, though, and then I want to mainly focus on this story. I need to get my stories done, so after this is going to be United We're Connect 3! and my Twilight story, My Best Friends Baby (That one needs SERIOUS TLC!!!)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review...and there might be some Naitlyn love in the next chapter. ; )**

**Rock 'N Roll!**

**Stay In School!**

**Be Independent!**

**Review!**

**-Alyssa  
**


	26. Chapter 25

**

* * *

Chapter 24

* * *

**

**CPOV**

Nate's answer left me stinging. But it's not like I expected anything different.

Besides, he had a point.

We were different. We were so different…different beliefs, views, employers…

I sighed. "All…all right. But…do we have to hate each other?" I was scared about that…I didn't want to hate Nate, after all of that. It would kill me.

"No," Nate muttered. "I don't think so…but can we focus on getting to shore, t_hen _deciding what'll happen to us?"

I shivered as more water flew into my face. "Yeah, I think so."

Nate looked around, biting his lip. The rock I was clinging to was cold and slippery, and to my horror I realized..._it was coming loose._

The rock was loosened from the bank. Obviously, it hadn't been there very long…but now, it rocked back and forth.

"Nate," I said. "Nate the…the rock is coming loose."

"What?" Nate asked, confused.

"Look!" I insisted, and pulled a bit. The rock jerked. Nate froze eyes wide.

"All right," he muttered. "Think…okay, okay we have to let go and, um…" he looked around, then pointed. "There! See the vine things?"

I nodded. "Yeah. We gonna grab them?"

"Yeah I think so," Nate said. "Okay, on the count of three, push yourself away from the rock and swim for the vines."

"Okay."

"One…two…three!"

At the same second, we pushed off from the rock. Instantly, the current took me and shook me back and forth, trying to pull me under. I gritted my teeth and swam hard for the shore. Suddenly, the vines were in my reach and I snatched them, holding on tight.

"Caitlyn!" I heard Nate cry suddenly. I spun around and gasped. The rock had come undone with the last push it had gotten….and now Nate's foot was stuck.

"God dammit," I hissed. What was this, some kind of sick drama?

Nate was struggling to stay above the water, tugging at his foot. Water splashed at him and he disappeared momentarily. Then his head popped back up and he coughed, hard.

I had to think fast. "Nate, hold on!" I shouted and pulled myself to shore. I shivered and looked desperately around for anything I could use to get him free. Finally, I stopped short and groaned.

"Oh, I'm going to regret this," I grumbled, and ran back into the river. Nate was still struggling to get free. When the river became too deep to stand I dove in and swam under the water to the rock. Nate's sneaker was tightly wedged underneath it, but I grabbed the rock and pushed; hard.

Nothing happened. Gritting my teeth I pushed the rock even harder, despite the fact that I was losing air. No avail. Wanting to scream, I wrapped my arms around the rock and yanked it.

Finally! It moved the slightest bit and Nate pulled himself free.

I blinked, suddenly exhausted. I closed my eyes…

Suddenly Nate's arm yanked me from the water and I was in his arms. He stumbled to the shore and sank to his knees. I tumbled from his grasp and lay still on the bank. He collapsed beside me, and we lay panting on the shore. I glanced at him, to see his bright brown eyes staring into my eyes.

After a second, he let out a long breath. "Well," he panted. "That was…interesting."

I looked at him again and burst out laughing.

"No kidding," I agreed, sighing. A wind blew through the area, making me shiver. I sat up and looked around.

"Nate?" I asked. "W…where are we?"

Nothing looked familiar. Not even the soil, which was an awkward red color. Nate sat up and looked around, frowning slightly.

"I…don't know," he said slowly. He got to his feet and glanced around again. His hair was soaking wet, the curls flattened out and hanging in his eyes. The sunlight reflected off the water on his skin, making him seem to glow, like he was some kind of God. His intense, dark eyes were worried, but calm. His soft, pink lips were pressed together as a crease in his forehead implied he was thinking hard.

_God, he's gorgeous, _I thought to myself, and sighed. Like that mattered. We couldn't be together anyway. I looked up at him again and felt pain twist at my guts. He was incredible…and impossible.

"I think we're lost," Nate said, looking down at me and jerking from my girly moment.

"The river's very fast," Nate said simply. "It's going away from Camp Rock, see? Who knows how long we were in there." He shook his head and sighed. "We should walk back along the riverbank, and maybe we'll see a road or something."

"What, does the big spy not have a GPS system?" I asked, faking sadness and speaking like I was talking to an infant.

"Doesn't the killer have a cell phone?" Nate said back in the same fashion. My jaw dropped and my temper flared.

"What?" I hissed, getting to my feet. "_What did you just call me_?"

Nate smirked. "I don't know, why don't you ask God?"

With a growl, I pushed him in the chest. "You think I'm a _KILLLER?!" _I screamed. "How dare you!"

Nate had barely stumbled back a foot and was now grinning wider. "Maybe," he shrugged. "You have been responsible for a lot of losses at my agency."

Oh, this boy…this boy…this boy is maddening!

I glared up at him, and he smiled back down at me. My breathing quickened and I was tempted to slap him.

Suddenly, his expression changed and his hand moved underneath my chin, cupping it gently and tilting my head upwards a bit more. My breathing started to become uneven as his expression became more serious, his eyes gazing into mine.

Slowly, he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I gasped and kissed him back, throwing my arms around his neck. He pulled back and looked down at me, both of our breathing heavy.

"What…was...that?" I gasped out. "I thought….you said…we had to be…enemies."

His arms went around my waist and pulled me closer. "I lied," he mumbled, and pressed his mouth to mine. "I can't stay away from you."

"Are you going to pull a Twilight?" I whispered against his skin.

"Yep." And then he was kissing me, so intensely I couldn't have pulled away if I wanted to.

My fingers knotted his hair and his hands slipped down my back, pulling my body against his. He sucked gently on my lower lip, and I hesitated before giving him access. He ran his tongue along my teeth and I shuttered. Our lips molded perfectly together, and I pulled myself closer to him.

"Nate," I moaned as his hands massaged my back. He grinned and rested his forehead against mine, breathing heavily.

"Yes?"

"Never mind." And I connected out mouths again, running my hands along his hair.

**

* * *

NPOV**

Caitlyn rested beside me, her head resting against my arm. The small fire we'd built was burning low and I was sitting in front of it, twirling a stick between my fingers. The night was cold, and stars twinkled above us. An owl hooted hauntingly behind us and Caitlyn stirred beside me.

"Wha…happened?" she muttered, yawning, her beautiful eyes blinking tiredly. I put my arm around her shoulders and rested my cheek on the top of her head.

"You fell asleep," I murmured.

"Oh," she said mildly, looking down at her shirt and plucking it. "Um…all right."

I smiled and pulled her into my lap. "Don't worry," I murmured, kissing under her ear. "It's not like we have anywhere to go."

"Mmm," she mumbled. "True."

A twig snapped suddenly behind us. We spun around, tensing. My hand went for the small knife in my pocket.

"Did you hear that?" Caitlyn breathed. "I hear something moving."

I shook my head, my breath freezing. "Shh…"

"All right, get 'em!"

Suddenly, dark figures jumped out from the bushes. One jumped at me and grabbed and my wrist. I yanked away and jumped, kicking him sharply in the chest. Landing hard, I yanked out my knife.

"Cait, run!" I shouted. She shrieked in return. I spun around to see her desperately trying to fight her way free from three men's arms.

"Let me go!" she yelped. One grinned and grabbed her hair.

"Not yet, precious," he murmured.

"Don't touch her!" I roared and threw myself at him, punching him hard. He grunted and fell to the ground. I grabbed Caitlyn and spun around…

And everything went black.

* * *

**Yay I updated! I'm happy! And for those of you who are reading my other stories: I AM SOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED...yet. Writers block during school breaks stinks. BADLY!!**

**If you see any typos, sorry...I didn't spell check thoroughly  
**

**Uh ohh...who has the lovers?? :0 Review if you want to find out! I'm going to ask for at least, oh, nine...ten reviews? maybe more? : )**

**Stay In School!**

**Rock 'n Roll**

**REVIEW!**

**-Alyssa  
**


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 25**

**CPOV**

I woke up with my cheek against cool cement, my head hurting like a you-know-what. I sighed, not wanting to open my eyes yet. I'd been in many situations like this, and I didn't want to deal with what was coming next.

But a warm hand touched my cheek and stroked my face, its owner speaking softly.

"Caity," he murmured. "C'mon, get up…Caitlyn?"

I opened my eyes to see Nate peering over me worriedly, his curls hanging in his eyes. I smiled weakly at him. "Hey," I croaked. "Any news?"

"None," Nate sighed, sitting back on his heels and looking around. I sat up and did the same.

We were in a small, concrete walled room, about ten by ten. There was absolutely nothing in the room, only some piping.

"Wow, nice accommodations," I growled.

Nate chuckled dryly. "Yeah," he murmured, then grimaced, his hand traveling to the back of his head. I gasped; there was blood on his neck.

"Nate, what happened?" I exclaimed, trying to crawl over to him. A line of pain flew up my leg and I collapsed, groaning. "What happened?" I repeated, mostly to myself.

"They hit me," Nate shrugged. "And they drugged you, I think. You were out for a while."

I grimaced. "Well…any ideas?"

"None except," Nate reddened. "I really, really have to use the bathroom."

I groaned. "Perfect."

"Sorry," he muttered.

I flopped back onto the cement, making sure I didn't bang my head, and stared up at the ceiling. "So other than your dire bladder needs what else?"

"Well I'm hungry."

"Aren't you just a happy camper," I said sarcastically as my stomach growled. Sighing, I sat up and looked around again, looking for a flaw, so we could bust out of here. "Any idea who these people are?"

"Nope," Nate sighed. I ground my teeth together.

"Did they take everything?"

"Yup."

"Positive?"

"Yup."

"Damn," I swore. "Okay, okay think…."

"About…?" Nate asked slowly. "We're stuck here in a concrete room. For all we know, we could be stranded in the middle of nowhere, sentenced to starve to death."

"Please," I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "They would've woken us up to give us some long, stupid monolog. It's a tragic flaw in villains."

"Ah, too right you are," a cold voice said happily, heavily accented with a German accent. I spun around, jumping to my feet. In the corner, a tall, thin man stood grinning, leaning against the wall.

"Where the hell did you come from?" I demanded.

"Ah, you see, that's a secret," the man said. "But, yes, you are correct about the monolog, Caitlyn Gellar…the M.I.M.L."

I gulped. "I'd ask how you know my name," I said slowly. "But I think we'll skip that part. Now!"

I could practically send messages with my mind…Nate and I had an unspoken plan.

I leapt into the air, grabbing a pipe above me, swinging myself towards the man…

And an electrical shock ran through my body. I screamed and fell to the ground. My elbow cracked on the cement, pain shooting through my arm…the bone snapping, moving under my skin…

"Caitlyn!" I heard Nate shout, though he, too, was on the floor, on his hands and knees, doubled in pain.

The man laughed cruelly. "There is where you fail," he said abruptly. "You think we wouldn't take extra precautions with you two? Hmm?"

"Of course not," he spat, answering his own question. My head spun, blood flowed unevenly, I was trembling with the electric current…

"You're insane," I growled.

"You two are here because you're the best agents the entire United States has seen," the man went on, mockingly. "Hah."

"Why…are we here?" Nate grunted. The man kicked him in the ribs and Nate pressed his lips tight together to keep from yelling.

"You'd fool me," the man hissed. "But I knew that you are slightly talented."

I was steaming. "I'm the best damn secret agent and you know it!" I hissed before I could think (hm...happens a lot with me.) "And Nate'll whoop your ass! How about you let us go and we'll sh-"

A powerful bolt of pain electrified my body and I let out a strangled screech as my back arched in pain, and everything went black.

NPOV

Caitlyn's words cut off with a gurgle, then her scream of pain filled my ears. She twisted along the floor, her face white with pain, then went limp, far too quick.

"Caitlyn!" I shouted and tried to reach her side. The man chuckled darkly as I winced, but managed to crawl to Caitlyn.

"What did you do to her?" I demanded, my hand cupping Caitlyn's cold cheek.

"Not much," the man shrugged. "Now, where was I? Oh yes…since the end of World War II, many people have grieved the loss of Germany."

"Are you kidding?" I demanded. "They-" I choked off when a line of pain flew up my leg.

"Many wanted Germany to rule and correct this world…but none knew how to do it."

"Insanity," I gasped, still in pain.

"But…now we know. We know how to reform this world into our own, wonderful picture." The man's smile grew. "But we knew who would be the ones who might…cause difficulties for us. So we devised a plan, to get the two most powerful ones together…so we can eliminate them."

I looked back at Caitlyn. The man laughed. "Yes…it wasn't very hard. All we had to do was frame the M.I.M.L. in a murder…and have you become a target for her…and oh, look at that. You fell in love along the way…which makes our job even easier."

I pressed my lips together. "Please…leave her out of this."

"And oh, here comes the begging," the man sneered. "It's lovely…beg, boy, beg."

I growled. "You're insane. You'll never get away with this."

"Aren't you curious?"

I blinked. "What?"

"Aren't you curious as to how we shall reshape the world?" The man examined his fingernails and grinned coolly.

"I have a feeling you'll tell me anyway," I grumbled.

"True…anyway, we were thinking. Why not try an old original? The_Atombombe_."

I gulped. Nuclear bomb…

"You're insane," I muttered. "You'll destroy everything..including yourself!"

"Not true. You see, we planned ahead. Not everywhere will be hit…and that is where we shall stay."

I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath. "You'll never win."

"Maybe," the man shrugged, backing towards his corner again. "Fortunately…you will never know."

"Oh really?" I demanded. "Caitlyn, now!"

And the room exploded.

* * *

**Yay an update!! YAY a cliffhanger! please reivew? I feel this wasnt my best work but I hope you liked it anyway :) REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 26**

**CPOV**

"Caitlyn, now!"

I pressed the button and grabbed Nate away as the small, secret bomb blew up. We rolled and hit the wall, curling up to hide our faces. The man screamed, and was silent as the heat slowly faded. This all happened in a second, and I gingerly lifted my head. Nate, who was awkwardly curled around me, slowly sat up. The bomb had blown away an entire wall, leading to a dark corridor. I didn't look at where the man was.

Slowly Nate stood up and pulled me to my feet. "Are you all right, Caitlyn?" he asked, brushing my hair out of my face. I nodded and coughed.

"Yeah," I muttered thickly. "Let's just get out of here…we have to find that bomb."

Nate nodded. Then, after an awkward silence in which neither of us moved, he mumbled "You did really well back there, Caity. You had him fooled."

"Thanks," I murmured, blushing slightly. "Let's get going."

We crept along the wall, listening intently. The bomb (which was actually hidden in the sole of my shoe) was totally silent, except when it blew away stuff. Carefully, I crept around a corner and peered down the hall. This one was more lit, with florescent bulbs hanging from the ceiling. Other than a few trash cans and two doors, the hall was deserted.

"Okay, come on," I whispered. "You watch behind us. We have to find the base of operations. Follow me."

I quickly glanced around. The coast was clear. I rolled out and flattened myself against the wall. Nate followed closely behind, his breathing a steady rhythm, his body heat making me comfortable and sure. My heart soared by just being near him.

At times, my life was much like a movie, more so now than ever. Something like this was like a half romance, when the male star proclaims his love for the female…

Something told me that wasn't going to happen.

Suddenly, a voice echoed around us.

"John isn't responding. I think something's gone wrong. I need twelve sectors to investigate…"

I grabbed Nate and pulled him behind a trash can before hopping inside it. My breathing caught in my throat. Footsteps marched by, low murmurings between their owners. A piece of crumpled up paper landed in the trash can beside me. I closed my eyes, biting my lip. Finally, the footsteps faded. For a second, I was worried Nate was going to stand up, but then I reminded myself that he was just as good at this as I was. We waited another minute, then slowly stood up.

"That was close," I murmured. "What should we do now?"

Nate pressed his lips together. "I think we might need to split up," he mused. "We can find the operations faster."

"But we don't have any ways of communicating," I pointed out. "And if we do find it, what if there are guards?"

"We'll check first, then," Nate suggested in a no duh tone. Sighing, I decided it was the best plan we had.

Nate seemed satisfied as I began to lead the way. I glanced back at him at one point. It took my breath away…he was so beautiful. Inside and out…like an angel. He seemed like a badass sometimes but I honestly believe there is a good person beneath that shell.

Looking at him, I realized I truly love him.

**NPOV**

Caitlyn seemed like the type of girl who usually knew what she was doing, and was respected for it, any time, all the time. I suppose that was how I was, too…I was usually a solo worker anyway.

Caitlyn led the way as we slunk along the hallway. As we reached the door at the end, Caitlyn stopped and looked back at me, into my eyes. She caught me breathless. I stared back into her hazel eyes and realized that this might be the only time we had.

Who knew what would come next….

Without thinking, I grabbed her close and pressed my lips to her forehead. "Caitlyn," I murmured. "I love you. Deal with it."

Before she could react, I was kissing her with all the passion I felt, hoping she felt it too. To my surprise, she kissed me back fiercely, her arms around my back, holding herself as close to me as possible.

Bliss. Everything was bliss, perfect, a gem. Beautiful….

And then…she pulled back and looked up at me, her eyes saddened. Then, she looked at the doors and pulled away from me. I instantly felt empty, needy, as her heat moved away. Then, she had pushed the doors apart and disappeared inside.

It was only after I followed her that I realized she hadn't said she loved me back.

* * *

**I'm sorry that it so short, i just wanted to get something down!!!!! UGH! Can I vent for a moment? I think I shall....You can ignore that and just leave a review or just read it and leave a review..whichever works.**

**Anyway, I just have sooo many stories up right now and so many have writers block that's its driving me crazy! And I have more stories I want to start, for other categorys and stuff, and its killing me to have to wait...ugh! So what i'm gonna do is put a few stories on hiatus, or however you spell it, and focus on the stories that NEED TO BE FINISHED. Like this one, my Twilight one, and maybe United We're Connect 3 (I'm gonna change the name) and yeah...then I shall continue =D**

**Thank you for listening to my vent! Review?**


	29. Chapter 28 actually 27

**Chapter 27**

**NPOV**

Looking around the room, I wondered briefly if we were inside some kind of top secret NASA area. There were huge screen monitors, a bunch of buttons and beeping noises and other electronic gadgets. It was crazy, honestly.

The room wasn't small, either, mind you. The floor was of a gray, dingy tile, the walls a boring white wash. Huge monitors and controls littered the room in no particular order, but in a sort of circle around something I couldn't see. There were low beeps and the occasional mechanical whistle, almost making to seem like the room was full of R2D2's.

I let out a low whistle. "Well…if this isn't HQ then I must be gay."

Caitlyn snickered and sighed, looking around the room. "I wonder where the controls are…the bomb might be controlled from here."

I shrugged and flicked a switch. Caitlyn let out an audible gasp.

Turns out the room was even bigger than we thought. In the very center lay a great chamber, low in the ground, in the shape of cube. It, too, was white and looked a little like those little jewelry boxed that a new ring or earrings might come in. It was surrounded by motion detecting lasers and barbed wire. I almost groaned. "Well…our job just got harder," I muttered. Caitlyn didn't look like she was about to be swayed.

"Come on," she said, sounding determined. "We can figure this out…it's not that hard."

"Isn't it?" a laughing voice demanded. We spun around.

_Not again,_ I thought, feeling very angry at myself for being cornered again as the man spoke again. "I hope you realize that there is no way to stop us."

Again, the man's words were laced with a German accent, though his, unlike the last mans, was much heavier. He grinned evilly, a gold tooth sparkling in his mouth. I stiffened to see that there was a gun in his hand.

Caitlyn and I faced the man, tense and ready. The man slowly pushed himself away from the wall on which he was leaning against. He eyed us and smirked.

"You two are truly brilliant."

I resisted raising my eyebrows in surprise; a compliment was the last thing I expected. Looking at Caitlyn out of the corner of my eye, I noticed she, too, seemed to be resisting a facial expression.

"You escaped more quickly than I would have thought, and look how noble you stand, Caitlyn, seeing all the pain you've gone through." His eyes landed on Caitlyn and I could see them running over her body. Anger seeped through my body, but I forced myself still. I couldn't risk our lives just because he was eyeing Caitlyn…

Then again, maybe I could.

_Stop it, _I told myself harshly.

"Now, all we have to decide," the man said casually. "Is which one of you gets to be killed first?"

With those words, I sprung into action. I dove to the side, knocking Caitlyn aside as the man fired his gun. With a shout, I rolled and grabbed the closest thing I could reach, which happened to be an old fire extinguisher. Flinging at the man, I quickly contemplated the situation. If we stayed and fought, we could easily be killed. Flight, however, would mean that the world might be blown up under our feet.

In the second it took me to reach these conclusions, Caitlyn cried out in pain. The man had somehow managed to make her fall, twitching. Her eyes rolled. It was that electric charge thing they'd put in her.

I made my decision. "Caitlyn! Caity, _run! _Get out! Go!" I grabbed her up and pushed her towards the door. "I'll hold him. Go!"

I didn't let her answer. I pushed her hard and she stumbled towards the doorway…right at the cement slammed down. She was trapped. We were all trapped.

The man let out a cackling laugh. I spun around and realized he'd moved towards the controls. "You two are going to be the first to witness the explosion," he murmured, gently running his fingers along the buttons and dials, almost lovingly. "One millisecond before you die…I wonder how it will look…" He trailed off thoughtfully.

A sudden movement made me turn my head but it was too late.

A gunshot went off.

A scream of pure agony echoed around me and as I turned, I felt terrible pain. My eyes went blind and I let out a gasp.

The man was howling with laughter. I dropped to my knees and crawled desperately forward towards Caitlyn.

Her eyes stared desperately into mine as blood pooled from her chest.

"Caitlyn," I gasped, reaching out to cover the wound with my hand, pressing down. Her blood seeped out through my fingers and ran down my wrist to the floor. Her breathing was rapid and shallow. She grabbed my shirt collar. "Caitlyn, Caitlyn, Caitlyn, _Caitlyn!"_

"Nate…" she whispered hoarsely.

Anger coursed through me. Hard, fast, steel fury. My heart started to pound as adrenaline pumped through my system and my fists curled. Everything was still slow and I couldn't hear anything…except for the fact that I was screaming her name…when has I started screaming? I grabbed her bloody hand. She squeezed it with so little strength I wanted to cry.

But I think I already was.

The evil, maniac laughter is what ended the endless moment. I spun around to face the murderer. He laughed still, while I clenched my hands and looked back at Caitlyn's beautiful, pain-filled face. Her lips twitched like she was trying to smile.

And that's when I blew.

A ferocious snarl broke from my throat. I spun around, onto my feet…and launched myself at the murderer. Quicker than anything, I leapt at him and knocked him to the ground. His gun clattered t the ground. I pulled back and punched him in the face, as his hands fumbled, trying to push me off. Forget the twenty four straight hours of kung fu I'd taken. This was pure anger controlling me, pain and fury.

He rolled over and his fist came, too fast, to smack me across the face. My nose cracked. I saw more blood pooling to the ground and felt it dripping down my chin. Some of it got in my mouth. I ignored it and rolled over, jumping to my feet.

But it was too late. With a smile, the man punched a button.

Immediately, loud sirens went off around us. "Thank you for pushing this button. Final countdown…t-minus five minutes," a mechanical voice murmured through the building. What was this, a James Bond movie or something? A cheesy spy movie?

I didn't dwell on that. I rolled out of the way and grabbed at his legs, making him stumble and fall to the ground. I kicked him in the fork of his legs and look desperately around; where was his gun?

He seemed to be thinking the same thing, and we spotted it at the same time. I kicked him and lunged for the weapon. He grabbed my ankle and I crashed to the floor. He scrambled forward.

"No," I screamed fiercely and leapt forward ahead of him, grabbing the gun away. I'd barely spun around when I'd pulled the trigger.

Bang.

And silence, other than the sirens ringing out around us.

The man stared up at me, his eyes watching me furiously before they glazed over and were dead, like stuffed animal eyes. My shot had hit him right in the forehead. His blood added to the blood already on the floor.

I dropped the gun without a second glance and ran to Caitlyn, dropping by her again. I ripped off my shirt and pressed it to her chest, tears mixing with blood. I grabbed her hand and held it to my cheek.

"Stay with me Caitlyn, you hear me? You stay," I choked out.

"Nate…" she whispered. "The….bomb…"

Damn! I'd forgotten that. I bit my lip and moved Caitlyn's hand to press the cloth tighter over her chest. "Hold it," I whispered and ran to the controls. I looked around desperately. What would terminate the bomb? I punched a random button but nothing happened. I gritted my teeth.

"Come on, Nathan," I growled. I pulled a dial out and threw it to the floor. Finally, I realized what I had to do. With a grunt, I jumped over the barbed wire, cutting my leg. I landed beside the container, which I realized must have been the bomb. I looked around for wires or levers or dials or something, but I saw nothing. I kicked the white thing and a small panel suddenly burst out, not two feet from where I stood. I ran to it and looked at the buttons. I began punching randomly.

"Come on come on," I growled. I thought quickly and punched a number combination randomly: 715238583.

Suddenly…it all went silent. Totally and completely silent. The sirens went off and the machines shut down.

"Bomb terminated," the mechanical voice informed me. I sagged with relief and let out a breath before jumping back up to Caitlyn.

She had gone unnaturally still.

"No!" I screamed, running towards her desperately. When I dropped beside her, she weakly moved her hand to cup my cheek. I held it there. "Hold on Caity…hold on…"

"Nate," she whispered. "I...I love you." Her hand dropped to her neck and then returned to my cheek.

A warm, metal chain pressed against my face. It was her dog tag. I looked down at it, my throat tightening.

* * *

**Okay. I know. I know. I'm horrible, terrible, insanely stupid for not updating. I'm a dumb faggot blah person. But I promise, I will be updating my other stories soon, too.**

**Only guess what?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This story ends next chapter! Yeah, I know!! I'm surprised, too. Yep. Yep. but I'm glad I was able to finish it eventually and maybe make it a little bit better...**

**Tho this chapter sucked. I'm not gonna lie, so I hope you guys don't either. I say it loudly: This chapter was _bullshit. _But I felt I owed you an update sometime...and I was in the mood, so yay! And plus, I REALLY wanna get this story done. I'm trying to get all my stories done by Christmas so I can start new stories, and new categories, so yep. I will be the awesome super update girl......................I hope.**

**Anyway, I hope you at least enjoyed this a little bit. I want your comments! PLEASE review though its been sooooooooooooooooooooooo sooo long. PLEASE?!**

**Thank you guys so much for sticking with the story. Hope to hear from you soon.**


	30. Epilouge

**Chapter 28**

**Epilogue**

"Nate…we have to go," Shane said, so softly I wondered if he'd meant for me to hear it.

I didn't look away from the solid white marble cross. "I'll meet you back at the bus," I whispered lightly. "I…I need a moment."

"Nate…" Jason started to say.

"Please," I said a little louder, in a tortured voice. "Please…just give me…a moment. That's…that's all I need."

Shane sighed. "Okay," he said gently. "We'll…we'll wait in the bus."

My friend's turned away…or so I think. I heard two sets of footsteps disappear. One remained.

"Nate," Mitchie said gently. "She…she wouldn't want you to be sad about all this. She…she loved all of us…you especially."

I nodded my throat tight. "I know," I whispered. Like in all the movies, my hand went up to her dog tag, which now hung on a silver chain around my neck. "I know she did…"

I don't know what Mitchie did after that, but after a moment her footsteps followed her boyfriend and his best friend. I was still in the same position I'd been in for half an hour, from the time when all the mourners (Caity's parents, her brothers, cousins, aunts, uncles, school friends…) had left and I was allowed to come forward, to stand here, on my Caitlyn's grave.

Once upon a time…I had a lover. But there was a very wise, young girl on MySpace who once said "True love never lasts…eventually, it dies out."

I can't tell you how much I believe her now.

More tears welled up again, but I didn't let them fall; not yet.

I'd cried when Caitlyn had been shot.

I'd cried when she died in my arms, after I'd killed her murderer.

I'd cried in the hospital, with my friends all around me, to try to tell me it would be all right…even though it wouldn't be. Never again would it be…

I'd cried at night…all week before her funeral, and then I had cried today…very little, trying to hide it…but still, I had cried…just like everyone else.

I couldn't cry yet.

I bent down on my knees, on top of Caitlyn's grave, and my fist found dirt. I held it up and let it fall between my fingers, like the sands of time.

I stared down at the fresh, dark dirt, covering the beautiful mahogany coffin that held Caity…my Caitlyn…forever. It was her final prison…one that even her training, her wit and skills couldn't break her out of. Her last opponent: death. Even she couldn't win against that.

Slowly, as if I was slowly loosing movement in my hand, my fingers began to draw in the soil.

After a second, I stopped and looked at what I had written.

In a slight curve, in rounded letters, _I L O V E Y O U _was spelled out on the dirt.

I couldn't hold back the flood anymore. I closed my eyes and let the tears flow freely down my face. A low sob came from my throat, but I didn't bawl…I had done that enough.

Finally I opened my wet eyes and let out a long, ragged sigh.

Mitchie was right; Caitlyn wouldn't want me to mourn her forever.

I stared down at the clumsy letters on the dirt before me. Slowly, I leaned down and kissed it. "I love you, Caitlyn," I whispered. "Forever." I slowly stood up...and walked away.

I walked away…and I knew why. Because I knew that one day....Caitlyn and I would be together.

We would be together forever and always in our little corner of final peace.

I looked back one last time at the white cross, Caitlyn's name nearly carved into it. I bit my lip and met my friends at the bus.

I watched as the cross slowly faded away as the bus rolled down the street, farther and farther away.

_Fin_

* * *

**Whoa!! It's over! ILY is over! I'm soo happy. I'm not sure this was my greatest story but I loved writing it. I'm soo glad and thankful to you guys who stayed with this story through the very end. It's taken me months but it's over! Finally...lol! **

**So yeah. Thank you guys, again, for reading it through the end and I love ya'll very much, especially those who reviewed every chapter...I know you're going to hate me a little for the ending but I felt it was a good attempt...something different from what I've done before.**

**anyway, hope I didn't disappoint tooo much. Thank you guys so much, again! Love ya!**

**-Alyssa!**


End file.
